Charmed Forever
by hazelquill21
Summary: Season nine basically. What happened after Forever Charmed? Has all couples. PiperLeo, PhoebeCoop, and PaigeHenry. What surprises come their way? Updated 4/07/11
1. New Life

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**This is my take on what happened after Forever Charmed. Basically season nine. Read and Review. **

Piper Halliwell woke up on the second day of their normal lives, to a ray of sunlight. She opened her eyes carefully and focused her eyes. Her hands felt for Leo on the other side of her. There was noone there. Sitting up she looked around to see Leo coming in smiling with a tray of pancakes and orange juice topped with a flower freshly picked from outside. " Good morning honey" he smiled and kissed her gently.

" Is all this for me"? she asked

" Well its for us." He replied " A lovely breakfast in bed for husband and wife"

" You're too much Mr. Wyatt" she laughed " And I thankyou very much"

" Well it wasn't just me" he said "Wyatt helped too"

" How sweet" she smiled " Where is he"?

" He is in his room" he replied " I will go get him if you would like"

" No I'll just call him" she said " Wyatt"!!!!

Three year old Wyatt came striding into their bedroom. " Mommy do you like breakfast"? he asked

" I love it" she smiled as her three year old son beamed up at his mother and father.

" So did you have fun with daddy yesterday"?

" Daddy took me to clowns" he giggled recounting the day before when Leo took the boys to the circus.

" He was having so much fun" Leo smiled "He got so exited especially when the clowns came out."

" Okay well why don't you go play while I eat with daddy" Piper said to Wyatt

Wyatt giggled and ran out of the room.

" So I have an idea for tonight" Leo said " We can go to the bistro and a movie down town and then we can have a little dessert here and have the house to our selves"

" What about the kids"? Piper said

" Already taken care of" he smiled " Phoebe and Coop are taking them for the night. I am bringing them over at three and there is a four o clock reservation at the restaurant and a seven o clock movie and then from nine o clock on we have the house to ourselves"

" How romantic" she smiled.

" Well I had help with breakfast so don't give me all the credit. Wyatt picked all of your favorite foods to serve."

" He's getting to be a big boy isn't he"?

" Yes he is" Leo admitted " and I feel so bad I missed his third birthday"

" Oh you couldn't help that" Piper whispered, " you didn't choose to be taken by the angel of destiny. You didn't choose for the angel of death to come for you."

" That doesn't change the fact that I wasn't here for my boys when they needed me the most…so tell me again what did Wyatt do"?

" Um… well he made it so his action figures came to life to search for you and well… they searched for you during his birthday."

Leo frowned " What about exposure?"

" Oh the mothers thought it was paid men" she reassured him

" That's good" he was relieved " We don't want what happened to Prue to happen to you Phoebe and Paige"

" No well I took care of it, because the problem was that Wyatt thought it was his fault that you were gone and I told him that you'd be back soon and so he turned the all back into action figures."

" Well I am back and that would explain why he was very clingy to me yesterday and the day I returned. Chris too."

" I am glad to be back" he kissed her.

" I am glad you are back with me and the boys."

" So why don't we get ready?" he suggested " because it is…10:00 and I need to feed the boys and get them ready and we need to get ready"

" Okay" she said, " are you sure you don't want to rest a bit and I'll feed the boys"?

" No I'll feed them, you go do what ever you need to do"

" You're the best" she smiled

" Yeah well I try," he teased

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe and Coop were sitting at her condo's kitchen table making wedding plans. It wasn't going to be a big wedding. It would just be at Magic School with just family.

" So we've got the guests, the hall, and the catering." Phoebe said. " Which would of course be my lovely sister the chef."

" What about a band?" Coop pointed out.

" Well we can't have a band at Magic School." She laughed." So we'll just use a radio with a cd with good music."

" Sure." He said. " So now how about the person marrying us."

" The Angel of Destiny." Phoebe said. " She already told me she'd do it. "

" Great." Coop said. "So all that leaves is dresses."

" Yeah well, I am going shopping soon." She smiled. "And we are going to pick you out a tux."

"Joy." He muttered.

" What was that?" she laughed.

" Nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige loved married life, more now because of the long demon hiatus. She and Henry were lounging around, doing pretty much nothing, because of their demon-interrupted honeymoon. Those damn demons ruined everything. She and Henry were currently in their apartment.

" Pizza or Chinese?" Henry said, with the phone to his ear.

" For lunch?" she said. " Pizza."

He dialed the number for the local pizza place.

" Yes, I would like to order a medium pie, with a bottle of Pepsi."

" Yes, to be delivered." He added, and hung up the phone

He hung up the phone, and sat on the couch next to her. He then began to kiss her neck gently.

She turned his head around, and kissed his lips. They were sweet to the touch, and soft as ever.

She kissed him again and let him kiss her back with equal passion.

She pushed him off of her.

" After lunch." She smiled seductively.

He smiled and just held her in his arms.

**A/N: okay so it's a new story. Please review and tell me if I should continue. **

-Piperleoforever21-


	2. Loving the life we have

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Leo walked out of the room and Piper stretched and got out of bed. She smiled to herself at how she thought she had the best husband in the world and how she was so overjoyed to have him back after his give or take a month of absence. Now the boys had their father once again and she had her husband once again. Now she could live a normal life again- or at least as normal as possible with still being a charmed one and all.

Piper was now out of bed and taking a shower. The hot water felt good on her neck as well as the rest of her body. As soon as she was done she got changed into a purple top and black pants. Going down the stairs she heard the sound of Chris giggling. " Oh you thought that was funny did you"? She heard Leo's voice say in a laughing manner, " Food in daddy's face is hysterical huh"

" Daddy looks funny," Wyatt giggled

Piper made her way into the kitchen and let out a surprised laugh when she saw Leo. He had Chris' food all over his face. She laughed again and Leo looked over at her. " You think its funny too" he sighed, but smiled hastily. " Okay its funny"

" What happened"? Piper was still laughing

" Well I was feeding Chris and he decided to fling some pancake at my face along with some egg"

" Does that make you upset"? Piper smiled

" No it doesn't," he said "not at all. This actually makes me happy. A little bonding with our boys."

" I am happy to see that. Well I am off to the club to instruct the manager and then I am going to go find something to wear tonight"

" Okay well I am going to hang out with the boys and then I will get ready and bring them to your sister's"

" Okay so call me when you bring them" she kissed him and left off to P3.

Piper drove into the parking lot of P3 and got out of her car. Seeing that her manager  
Dawn was there already she entered her club finding Dawn cleaning up the bar.

" Hi Dawn," she said

" Hey Piper how are you"?

" Doing good," Piper said, " Now I am not going to be here tonight so I would like you to confirm with The Flaming Lips that are booked for tonight. That is all I need you to do besides locking up afterwards."

" Why won't you be here?" Dawn asked curiously

" I am going out with Leo tonight just the two of us" Piper replied

" How romantic" Dawn smiled " Have fun and don't worry the Flaming Lips have played here before"

" Okay" Piper sighed " See you on Monday" she left the club to go home to Leo.

" Bye" Dawn called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe and Coop were still sitting at the table making plans.

" I am going to go take a shower." She said.

" Can I join you." He asked.

" Sure, tiger." She smiled.

Coop laughed, and followed her into the bathroom.

He was looking at a slight crack in the ceiling, and smiled. He still remembered when he and Phoebe met, and now they were about to get married.

" What?" Phoebe laughed, as he continued to stare.

" I am just remembering when we met, you know when we first knew eachother."

Phoebe smiled. She remembered it perfectly.

"_Hey!" Coop cried when Phoebe went to hurt him_

"_You scared me." Phoebe said  
_

" _Uh, I'm sorry. So, when are we gonna get started?" he asked  
_

"_Don't you have someone else's love life to meddle in?" she asked impatiently  
_

" _No. I'm all yours. I mean, yeah, sure, normally we've got forty, fifty jobs, but the Elders thought that you deserved to have me all to yourself." He smiled.  
_

"_Lucky me." she said sarcastically. "Uh... you know what? I'm just really busy right now and I have big issues to deal with, so..."_

"_Yeah. I know. I know. And, uh, you're gonna get through this. And then we're gonna get to work." He said, trying not to sound pushy._

"_Has anyone ever told you that you are a big pain in the butt?" she asked._

_ "Mmm, no. I'm a Cupid. Hey. Good luck" he joked._

" Sorry." Phoebe said. " I forgot how much I didn't trust you."

" Yeah, well all that matters is that we are now getting married." He smiled. " And we are in love. God bless that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige handed the pizza guy 20-dollar bill. He left, and Paige brought the pizza and soda into the kitchen.

" How many slices?" she asked Henry.

" Two." He said. " And can I have some peanuts with that?" **(Remember when Paige met Henry, he was eating peanuts?) **

She cut two slices out for him, and one for her. She then poured two glasses of soda, and put some peanuts on his plate.

" Here ya go honey." She said.

" Thanks sweetie." He smiled.

She sat down next to him, and began to eat her pizza. It was very greasy, but that was they way Henry loved it.

They finished their pizza, and Paige cleaned up the mess, while Henry whipped up pizza crumbs.

When they were finished he smiled at her.

She smiled back, and he lifted her into his arms, and carried her to their bedroom.

**A/N: okay so another chapter done. Please review. **


	3. can't wait

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Piper pulled up into the driveway of the manor. She walked into the door and heard a complete quietness, except for a movie being played. It sounded like 101 Dalmatians.

" Daddy, she's a bad lady." She heard Wyatt say, before she walked into the room.

" Hi, boys." She said, as she walked into the room.

" Mommy!" Chris cried, jumping into her arms.

" Hi, baby." She smiled. "Are you two ready to go to Aunt Phoebe's tonight?"

" Daddy got us ready, Mommy." Wyatt said.

Piper looked at Leo and he nodded.

" Well, mommy is going to make lunch, so wait here with Daddy, and I'll call you in when it's done."

The boys both nodded, and Piper went into the kitchen. She looked at the stove clock. It read one o' clock. One already. She had just three hours to feed the boys and get ready for her 'date' with Leo. Mentally she wondered if it was still called a date when you were married, especially with two kids.

She was almost done cooking the macaroni and cheese, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and a pair of lips graze her neck. It was Leo.

" Save it for tonight." She said.

" I can't wait until tonight." He said.

" Neither can I, but the macaroni and cheese is done, and there are two hungry boys in the living room."

" Boys!" Leo called out. " Lunch is ready!"

Wyatt and Chris came running into the room, and climbed up into their chairs. Piper set a small bowl of mac and cheese in front of each of them, and got to juice boxes out of the refrigerator. She snuck a smile to Leo, as she set one in front of each of them.

He smiled back at her. That night could only come so fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige decided that it was time to go clothes shopping. She had like no new shirts to wear or anything. Henry reluctantly went with her, saying that at least it was some time with his wife, and maybe he could go to the video game store. Henry liked to play video games, at some points when there was absolutely nothing else to do. They went to the closest mall to their house, and parked the car somewhat close to the mall.

They got out of the car, and walked into the mall.

Henry gaped at how big the store was. It was bigger than any store he had ever been in at a mall. He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

First they shopped around that store. That was about an hour long. Then they went to the shoe store. That store wasn't as big, but men there were a lot of shoes. Men shoe stores didn't have this many shoes.

They finally finished with that store, with the nice number of two pairs of shoes.

This day seemed to want to be slow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe watched as Piper brought her boys up the stairs to her condo, one boy to a hand. She heard a knock at the door, and opened it to see a smiling Piper, and two anxious looking boys.

" Hi boys." She said.

Piper came in the door with the boys, and sat them down on the couch.

" You two are going to be good for Auntie Phoebe, right?" Piper said.

" Yes." The boys said in unison.

" Good." Piper smiled. " Well I will see you two tomorrow. Have a good night."

" You too Piper." Phoebe said slyly.

Piper smiled, and left.

" So what do you want to do?" Phoebe asked.

" Where is uncle Coop?" Wyatt asked.

" He went to go buy you guys ice-cream." Phoebe said. " Do you guys want to watch a movie, and then go out to dinner?"

" Yeah!" they both cried.

Phoebe smiled. How could she ever ask for better nephews?

" How about McDonalds?" Phoebe suggested.

They both nodded eagerly.

Coop came through the door with a small brown paper bag.

" Hi Uncle Coop." Wyatt said.

" Hi Wyatt!" Coop said. " Hi Chris!"

" We're going to go out to dinner and then watch a movie." She said. " They want to go to McDonalds."

" Well, alright." He said.

Phoebe drove them to McDonalds, and the boys each got a happy meal. Phoebe and Coop got a Hamburger Meal each. Coop was talking and laughing with them the whole time.

Phoebe couldn't think of a better husband to have, than a husband that loved her _and _her family.

**A/N: review please.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed for chapter 2: **

**Strizzy: thanks for your review.**

**CoPhoebeP3: thanks for your review.**

**CharmChrisHalliwell: I will be sure to continue. Thank you for your review.**

**Lizardmomma: I just thought that since Charmed didn't really show that much romance between them, that I would add some. There will be a lot more than that, though. **

**Jorden's Prayla: thanks for your review.**

**Please review, and look out for more updates, in all of my stories. **

**-piperleoforever21- **


	4. Romance

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Piper had dropped the boys off at Phoebe's and now she was in the process of brushing out her hair. Leo was in the shower. When her hair was all brushed out, she started to blow dry it. In the middle of drying her hair, she felt a pair of lips graze her neck.

" Leo." She said.

He continued to kiss her neck.

" Leo, we have two hours to get out of here." She said. "And I still need to get ready."

He sighed, and walked into the walk in closet to get changed. A few minutes later, he came out with a nice white shirt on, and black jeans. When she finally finished her hair, she changed into a slinky black dress with pearl earrings and a gold script nameplate.

She took his hand as he led her to the car, and he drove them to a near by bistro. A waitor met them when they walked in, and escorted them to a table.

When they had picked out what they wanted, the waitor came to take their orders.

" What'll the lady have?" he asked.

" I'll have the Chicken Parmesan." Piper said.

" I'll have the same." Leo said.

The waitor took the menus and walked away.

" You look beautiful." Leo said, as Piper sipped her diet Pepsi.

" You don't look too bad yourself, stud." She smiled.

Soon, their orders came.

" This isn't too bad." Piper commented.

" No, it isn't." Leo agreed.

They finally finished their meals, and Leo drove them to the movie theater. They saw the movie, " Next." It wasn't a romantic movie, but it was still a good one.

After the movie, they went back to the empty manor.

" You want some ice-cream?" Piper asked him.

" I want only one thing, right now." He smiled. " And that's you."

" I only want you, too." She said.

" Leo…." She giggled, as he lifted her into his arms.

He carried her up the stairs, and opened the slightly ajar door with his foot. With his foot he closed the door shut, and then laid her down on the bed.

He then began to kiss her neck tenderly. Her breathing was becoming heavy, and he pushed himself onto the bed, and on top of her. He continued to kiss her neck, and trail all the way up to her lips, staying there. That was the perfect spot. Her lips were so sweet and soft to the touch.

He loved having time to himself with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" What are mommy and daddy doing at home?" Wyatt asked when they got back from McDonalds.

Phoebe's eyes widened, and she looked at Coop.

He gave her a questioning look, and he looked down at his hands.

" They're paying their bills." Phoebe lied.

Coop looked up at her and smiled, and then looked back down at his hands.

"Aunt Phoebe can we watch a movie now?" Chris asked.

" Sure!" Phoebe cried, thankful for change of subject. " Lets see…how about…Cats and Dogs?"

" Yeah!" the boys chorused.

She put the DVD into the DVD player.

Towards the end of the movie, Chris let out a sob.

" Is the doggy gonna be okay, Aunt Phoebe?" he asked

" Wait to find out." She said.

After the movie was done, Chris let out a cheer.

" See he was alright!" he cried. " Doggy alright!"

" Aunt Phoebe, do you think mommy and daddy will buy us a doggy?" Wyatt asked.

Phoebe turned to him.

" I don't know." She said. " You'll have to ask her."

Piper did say that she wanted to buy a dog a while back.

" I want a doggy like that." Chris said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige and Henry finally returned to their apartment after about four hours shopping. Henry didn't care, because it was time with his wife.

" Hey you want to go see what Phoebe's up to?" Paige asked.

" Sure." Henry said. He looked at his watch. It was already seven thirty.

Paige drove over to Phoebe's condo, and knocked on the door.

" Come in." Phoebe said.

Paige opened the door to see Wyatt and Chris sitting on the couch, and Phoebe and Coop sitting on the couch across from them.

" Hi, Paige." Phoebe said.

" Hi, Aunt Paige." Wyatt said.

" Hi Wyatt." Paige said. " Are you having a party?"

" Mommy and Daddy are paying their bills, so we came over here." Chris explained.

Paige looked at Phoebe with wide eyes, and smiled. She pulled up two chairs for her and Henry to sit on, and sat down on one of them.

" What did you watch?" Paige asked noticing that the TV was on with a black screen.

" We watched Cats and Dogs." Chris said. " We're gonna ask mommy and daddy to get us a doggy like the one on the TV."

" I'm sure they will." Paige said.

" Okay, its time for bed." Phoebe said.

The boys got up and followed Coop to the second bedroom.

" Their pajamas are in the top draw of the small dresser." She called out. The boys had extra clothes kept at her condo, so that when they came over, they had clothes to change into.

" So they have a romantic night together, huh?" Paige smiled.

" Yeah." Phoebe said. " And they deserve it. I mean imagine losing your husband for what…four months." **(A/N: I think that was how long Leo was gone.) **

" Yeah, they do." Paige said.

**A/N: review. Thanks to all the great people who did review:**

**DemonessLeader, Charmed Freak, l.a Mitchell, missypaige06, COPhoebeP3, CharmChrisHalliwell **

**Please review. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	5. rasputin

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**This is my take on what happened after Forever Charmed. Basically season nine. Read and Review. **

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

Piper woke up the next morning, feeling happy. Her head was resting against Leo's chest, and his arms were wrapped around her. She loosened his grip a bit, and began to kiss his bare chest all the way up to his lips, softly. When she kissed his lips, she felt his arms wrap around her waist, and pull her fully on top of him.

She giggled as he kissed her back.

" I thought you were asleep." She said.

" I wasn't." he said. " I have been pretending to be asleep."

She didn't say anything, but kiss him.

" I love you." She said, pulling away.

" I love you too." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe woke up the next morning, at seven, and got up to get some coffee. When she got into the kitchen she saw that Coop was already in there. She hadn't even realized that he wasn't in bed.

" Sleep well?" she asked.

" Yeah." He nodded. " So what time is Piper coming to pick up the boys."

" I don't know." Phoebe said. " I will call her around eight to find out."

" Aunt Phoebe?" came a voice from the living room.

" Hi Wyatt." Phoebe said, when she saw that it was Wyatt.

" When is mommy coming back?" he asked. " I want to ask her for a doggy."

" She'll be back soon." Phoebe told him.

At eight, Phoebe called the manor to find out when Piper was going to pick the boys up.

The phone kept ringing until someone answered the phone.

" Hello?" came Piper breathed on the other line. She was in the middle of making out with Leo.

" Piper?" Phoebe said.

" Hi, Phoebes." Piper said. Her voice was in hushed tone. Leo had begun to kiss her neck.

" When are you coming to pick up the boys?" she asked.

" Well, how's noon?" Piper asked.

" Good." Phoebe said. " Piper are you alright?"

" I am great!" Piper laughed, as Leo kissed her neck some more.

" I am going to let you go." Phoebe said, as she raised an eyebrow. " Have fun."

Piper laughed.

" We will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige was thoroughly enjoying herself. It was eleven in the morning, and she was sitting by the apartment complex's pool area, and enjoying the sun while sipping ice-cold iced tea. Henry was of course with her. They were spending as much time as possible together, what with Henry's job, and her own job of looking for a job. She wanted to get her old social worker back. She had planned to make a trip to South Bay Social Services next week, and talk to her old boss, Mr. Cowan, if he even worked there anymore after three and a half years. He probably wouldn't even notice her; she had changed so much over the years. She would have to wait and see what would happen. She would probably have to start out as an assistant again, but who knows, he might just let her go straight back to social worker. She continued to enjoy herself as the sun warmed her skin. It wasn't too hot to the point where she needed to load sunscreen onto her very fair skin, but it was just right. She looked at Henry who was looking up at the sky, sunglasses on, and he seemed to be sleeping. He must have been so tired still from work on Friday. Tomorrow it was back to work for the both of them…well back to job-hunting for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper picked up the boys at noon, after dragging herself out of bed, away from Leo, and taking a shower.

She drove them home, and immediately they ran in search of Leo.

" Daddy?" Wyatt called out.

" In here boys." Leo called from the conservatory. He was in there reading a book.

Wyatt and Chris ran in there, Piper behind them, and jumped onto the couch he was sitting on.

" Daddy?" Wyatt said again.

" Yes, Wyatt?" Leo smiled, putting his book down to the side where the boys weren't sitting.

" Daddy, can we get a doggy?"

He looked at Piper who tilted her head.

" You want a dog, Wyatt?" Leo said.

" Yeah, like the one on Cats and Dogs." Chris said.

" That's a beagle." Leo informed them.

They looked at him with pleading eyes.

" You know what?" Leo said. " Why don't you guys play while I go talk to mommy about that."

Wyatt and Chris jumped off of the couch, and ran into the parlor to play with their toys that they left out from the previous day.

" What do you think?" Piper asked her husband once the boys were out of sight.

" I think that a dog wouldn't be so bad." Leo said. " I mean you girls had Rasputin," **(From Wrestling with the Demons: " Rasputin off of the couch, Off of the…. Rasputin?" I loved that) **

" I did say that I would get Wyatt a dog when he got older." Piper said.

" So are we getting a dog?" Leo asked excitedly.

" Yeah." Piper smiled.

Leo jumped up and ran into the parlor.

" We're getting a dog, boys!" he said.

Piper smiled. She had just made three people's day.

**A/N: okay, so Piper and Leo are getting a dog, Phoebe is getting ready to get married, and everything is going okay. Keep reading to find out more.**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	6. Tina

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Paige walked into South Bay Social Services, her head held high. The office looked pretty much the same. She walked past her old desk as an assistant and smiled. She remembered casting a lot of personal gain spells there. Her mind drifted off to that day.

" _You stole our sacred book so that you could perform magical plastic surgery on yourself?" her older sister Piper had scoffed at her._

" _You think I did this? No my boobs were perfectly fine as they were." Paige insisted. _

" _Oh so this happened all by itself?" she said angrily._

" _Did you say any spells?" her older sister Phoebe asked._

" _One…" Paige lied. " Five."_

" _Five spells?"_

Her back still hurt from that incident. She walked a little farther when she heard her name.

" Paige?" came a voice.

She turned around to see her old friend, Lilah.

" Lilah, hi." She said.

" Paige, oh my god, its so good to see you." Lilah said.

" Good to see you too." Paige smiled. " How have you been?"

" Great, and you?"

" I actually just got married." Paige said proudly.

" Oh to who?" she asked.

" Have you ever heard of a parolee named Henry Mitchell?"

" Sure, he was the parolee of one of my cases." She said.

" He's my husband." Paige said.

" Great guy, great guy…so did you come to visit."

" Um…well I came to see if I could get a job." Paige said.

" Paige, that's great." Lilah said. " Mr. Cowan is in his office right now."

" Oh, well it was nice talking to you." Paige said. " Maybe I will sometime soon, too."

" Bye Paige."

Paige walked over to where Mr. Cowan's office was, and knocked on the door.

" Come in." she heard him say.

She opened the door and walked in.

" Paige." He said. " How are you?"

" Good." She said. " I was wondering if there was any positions available. I am looking for a job."

" Well social worker is still open." He said. " And I would happy to give you the job."

" Really?" she said. "Thanks."

" No problem." He said. " How have you been?"

" Well I have been great." She said. " I just got married, actually."

" Oh, that's great." Mr. Cowan said.

" He's a parolee, maybe you've heard of him." She said. " Henry Mitchell?"

" Yes, he worked with one of my workers with a kid with no foster parents, and in jail."

" He told me about that one." Paige said.

" So nine to five, when can you start?" he asked.

" Tomorrow?"

" Tomorrow." He agreed.

Paige got up to leave.

" Don't be late." He said as she left.

She smiled remembering all the times she had been late before.

" Did you get the job?" Lilah asked as Paige walked by,

" See ya tomorrow." Paige smiled, indicating she had gotten the job.

Lilah smiled, and went back to work.

Paige now had her job back, and she couldn't be happier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Leo came back to the manor with the boys the next day with a tiny beagle puppy. According to the owner of the pet shop, the beagle was the runt of the litter, and would grow much bigger than it was. The puppy seemed very shy, and lovable. The owner said that she was a very good puppy and would be good for a household with kids. The dog was a female, and the boys decided to name her Tina, because she was so tiny. Tina was a purebred beagle, so she wasn't a cheap dog, but the boys loved her, so why not? When they got home, Piper set up the tiny dog bed that she had bought, in the living room for the dog to sleep in. Wyatt was holding Tina. They figured that she would sleep in Piper and Leo's room during the night, because the boys would wind up arguing whom the dog was closer to. When they walked into the door, Wyatt let Tina down onto the floor. She stuck her tail up, and started to sniff around. It was a common beagle thing. Sniff the territory. **(A/N: I have a beagle and she loves to sniff around. Especially with parks. With parks she has a field day.) **When she was done with that she came back to them.

" Do you want to play, Tina?" Chris asked the dog.

Tina looked at him and tilted her head.

" Chris, why don't you and Wyatt take the doggy toy and go outside and play with her?" Leo suggested. He held out the toy for Chris to take.

Chris smiled and took the small dog bone toy from Leo, and ran calling Tina to follow him. Tina ran after him, and Wyatt followed her. Tina was really starting to warm up.

" They're so happy." Piper smiled, as she rested her head on Leo's shoulder.

" I think getting a dog was a great idea." He said.

" I do too." She said.

The doorbell rung. Piper lifted her head, and walked to the door. She opened it to see Phoebe standing on the porch.

" Hi." Piper said.

" Hi." Phoebe said. She noticed their coats were on. " Were you going somewhere?"

" No." Piper said. " We just got back from the pet store."

" You guys really got a dog?" Phoebe smiled.

" Yeah." Leo said. " Her name is Tina."

" She's a purebred beagle." Piper said.

" Those kinds of dogs cost a fortune." Phoebe said.

" Yeah, but the boys loved her, so why not?" Piper said.

" Can I see her?" Phoebe asked.

" She's in the back with the boys." Piper said.

Phoebe made her way towards the back door, and walked out the door.

" Hey, boys." She said, when she saw the boys.

" Hi, Aunt Phoebe." Chris said. " Mommy got us a doggy!"

" I can see that." She smiled. She looked at the dog. She was so small and adorable.

" What's her name?" Phoebe asked them.

" Tina, cause she's so tiny." Wyatt informed her.

" What a great name." Phoebe said.

" Mommy and Daddy love her." Chris said.

" I can see that." Phoebe said. They did seem excited when she had just talked about the puppy.

Phoebe put out her hand and called the dog over to her.

" Come here, sweetie." She said.

Tina walked over to Phoebe nervously, and sniffed her hand. Tina obviously decided that Phoebe was good, and wouldn't hurt her, because she started to lick her hand.

" That's a good girl." Phoebe cooed.

" I see you've made friends with Tina." Piper laughed, as she walked over to the door.

" She's such a sweetie." Phoebe said happily, as she pet Tina gently.

" That she is." Piper agreed.

Phoebe picked the little dog up into her arms, and began to scratch her ears.

Tina stuck out her tongue and looked around happily.

" I see she loves you now." Piper smiled.

" I just adore her." Phoebe said.

Tina barked a little, and licked Phoebe's cheek again.

" As cute as she is, as much as I'd love to stay here and pet her, I've got to go." Phoebe said. " I came to see if maybe you'd like to come with me to get our hair done and manicures and pedicures."

" I'd love to go, Phoebe, but the dog…"

" Go." Leo told her, from the door. " I'll take care of everything. Go have a good time."

Piper smiled, and walked over to her husband.

" You're an angel." She said, and kissed him.

" I once was." He joked.

She laughed, and grabbed her car keys from the counter. Phoebe walked out the back gate, and Piper followed her.

" Whose car should we take?" Phoebe asked.

" Mine." Piper said. " I didn't get my keys for nothing.

Phoebe laughed, as she and Piper got into the car.

Piper drove to a nail salon by P3 and parked outside of the building.

" Ready?" Phoebe asked her.

" Ready." Piper confirmed.

They walked in to see not a lot of people in there. It was their lucky day.

Piper and Phoebe got their nails done first, and then their toes.

" I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed." Phoebe said.

" I can." Piper said. " Yesterday, when you took the boys."

Phoebe laughed. Piper had definitely been relaxed. She had looked relaxed when she came to get the boys, too.

" So, there are some more tiny details about the wedding that need to be cleared." Phoebe said. " But that's all I need to do."

" Great." Piper said. " Are you nervous?"

" Not at all." Phoebe said. " I mean yet." She had no bad feelings this time. Last time, she had cold feet…. really cold feet, probably because Cole was evil, and she didn't know it. She knew this was right, and this marriage wouldn't fall on top of her like it did with Cole. She wondered whether that apple peel that she saw when she was sent back in time was shaped into a C, to mean Coop, not Cole. **(A/N: did anyone ever think about that?) **This time was definitely right. He was a Cupid for god sake, of course he was good.

" That's good." Piper said.

Next, they went to the hair salon, and got their hair done. Phoebe got a cut and color, while Piper only got a trim. Leo loved her long dark hair, so that was the way she was going to keep it.

After they got their hair done, they went out to lunch at a café not too far from the salon. It was a pretty good place with good food, and pretty good service.

Even after a good day, Piper couldn't wait to get home and see her boys.

She entered the manor, and set her keys down on the side table. It wobbled a little. She smirked knowing how many times it had gotten thrown to the side with constant demon attacks.

She heard noise from the living room, and made a beeline towards it.

She walked in to see Leo playing on the floor with Wyatt and Chris, with the Disney Channel playing in the background.

" Had a nice day?" Leo asked, when he saw her.

" A very nice day." She nodded. " How about you?"

" Fairly relaxing." He said. " They behaved wonderfully. So did the dog."

She turned her head to see Tina resting on the floor next to Chris.

" Right move in getting her." He told her. " The boys adore her."

" I figured." She smiled.

Everything was great, and she loved every minute of it.

**A/N: okay so review, and tell me what you think. I am so excited right now, because in less than twelve hours, I am going to have the new Harry Potter book, and I will know what happens! I am so excited! Anyway, Review!**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	7. Cinderella Coop

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

Paige walked into work -early for a change- at eight-thirty. This was different for her. She had always been late. This was the chance to prove to Mr. Cowan that she was serious about this job.

" Paige!" he said, when he saw her enter her old office that was still hers.

" You're early. "

" Yeah, well I got out of the house early." She told him. " And I am serious about this job. "

" Glad to hear it." He said.

He left, and Paige was up to work. She turned on her computer and started. Her assistant came in and took her order for lunch, which she didn't order, and she was started.

First case was an abusive father. She remembered when she first met her sisters, and there was a case similar. How she just wanted that little boy to be safe. This was her chance to save this little boy. Besides it was her chance to save someone with out it being demonic.

She centered her papers, and looked at her screen.

Another case popped up on her screen. Adoptive parents needed for a six year old boy. The kid's name was Brendan. Poor kid, only six years old, living in a rotten orphanage. Henry was in foster care himself, so she knew how touchy he was about the subject. She needed to find help for this kid.

Lilah came by her office at noon, which was time for lunch.

" Hey want to come out with us for lunch?" she asked.

" Got food waiting at home." Paige said. "Got to go take my nephews to….pre-school."

" Oh, who had a baby?" Lilah asked. She knew Piper and Phoebe briefly a couple of times, and heard about them from Paige talking about them.

" Piper. Two boys." Paige said.

" She can't take them?" Lilah said. Wow this was getting hard.

" Um…I am the only one who can…." Paige started. She was the only one who could, because she was the only one who could orb, but she wasn't going to tell Lilah that. " They like it when I take them."

Lilah nodded. " Well see you later, Paige." She said, and walked away.

This job thing could be easy or it could be hard. Magic had the pick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper woke up at ten the next morning, which was strange, seeing as she always woke up around seven or eight. She felt tired, too, for some strange reason. Maybe it was all the relaxing she did in the past couple of days. She rolled over to her other side to see Leo had already gotten up. She got out of bed, and went down stairs to hear the TV turned onto the Disney Channel. She walked into the living room to see Chris, Wyatt and Leo sitting on the couch watching the TV.

" Hi, mommy." Wyatt said, when she walked in.

" Morning." She said. "Did you guys eat?"

" No, we didn't." Leo said. "We figured we'd wait for you."

" How sweet." Piper said. " I feel so tired all of a sudden. Not like sleepy tired, but tired."

" Maybe you need to get some rest." Leo suggested.

" I've rested too much." Piper said, and shrugged. " So who wants breakfast?"

" Pancakes, mommy!" Chris cried.

" Okay, Chris." Piper smiled. " Pancakes…and eggs maybe?"

" Sounds great." Leo said.

She went off to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Leo came in a few minutes after, when she had started to make the eggs.

" Hey, you." She smiled.

He came over to her wordlessly, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck.

She smiled, and turned around to face him.

" Not now." She sighed, turning back to the stove. " The food might burn."

Leo sighed. That was true.

Finally she finished cooking, and they ate. The food was delicious, thanks to Piper's constant vigilance to cooking the food.

A little while later, Paige came home on lunch break to bring the boys to magic school, and Piper and Leo had the house to themselves once again.

While Piper was folding laundry, Leo snuck behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. This time Piper gave in, turned around, and kissed him.

She pulled away, and went back to folding clothes.

" Need help?" he asked.

" Help would be great." She said.

He stood beside her, and folded some of the laundry next to her.

" So, Paige is enjoying her new job?" Leo said.

" She seems to be." Piper said. " She wouldn't even say hello to Tina when she came so she could get back to work earlier."

" Guess she's excited to be getting back into the real world." He said.

" Guess so." Piper agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe dragged Coop into a store in the mall to pick him up a tux. Her dress was already picked out. It was a simple white dress with a matching halo tiara type thing for her hair. **(A/N: just imagine Phoebe at her wedding as well as Piper Paige and Leo)**

" I don't need anything special really." He assured her.

" Oh, yes you do." she said. " When you marry Phoebe Halliwell, you wear a tux."

Coop sighed. He wasn't getting out of this. All he wanted was a small wedding. Nothing big. Oh well, if Phoebe wanted to be Cinderella, she would be Cinderella.

**A/N: okay so review. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	8. Wedding of surprises

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Piper walked in from outside, and breathed in heavily. She had just picked up all the boys' toys outside, and put them in the toy bin that belonged outside. She hadn't been feeling very well over the last three our four weeks. Phoebe's wedding was coming in just two weeks, and the stress was the cause. What with juggling a household, and going to work, and raising two little boys, who wouldn't be this tired? Leo was there of course, and if he weren't, things would be a whole lot worse. He was the one who was building the arch that would stand in magic school. That was a big load off of her mind. She needed to cook, and clean magic school. Paige was booking the magical DJ and making the deserts (Against Piper's wishes), but hey it was one thing she didn't have to do. Paige was also the one that went dress shopping with Phoebe. What a job that must have been. She just wished this wedding could just get done and over with so that she could relax from the pressure, and feel better.

The day of the wedding, Phoebe was running around the manor frantically, even though in reality she didn't live there.

" Phoebe, calm down." Piper said.

" Where are the flowers?" she said, more frantic than before. " There's got to be flowers!"

" They're on their way." Piper assured her. " Calm yourself woman."

" Piper I can't." Phoebe said. " This has to be perfect."

Piper sighed. What would it take to get through that thick skull of her's?

" Phoebs are you marrying the man you love?" Piper asked her.

" Of course I am, what kind of question is that?"

" Then its perfect." Piper told her.

Phoebe calmed down considerably after that. That is until the wedding ceremony was due to start any minute.

" Piper I can't do this." Phoebe was saying. " What if it turns out like a Cole thing?"

Piper rolled her eyes. " Cole was a demon." She said. " Coop is…well…a Cupid. Breathe!"

Phoebe took a deep breath in, and out. Piper watched as she fumbled with her dress a little. She too remembered having cold feet the day of her wedding. In that case, however, it wasn't really nervousness; it was just the fact that third time was the charm. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. There was trial and error, but she got married in the end, and that was all that really mattered.

The wedding march started, and she saw Phoebe join their father. Piper took this as her queue, and started to walk down the isle with Paige, who had joined her. Next Wyatt and Chris walked down the isle as ' ring bearers'. Now it was Phoebe's turn to take that ever so long walk down the isle. The time was finally here.

As she walked slowly down the isle, Coop saw her, and almost broke down at the spot. She was so beautiful. Her smile as radiant throughout the whole room in Magic school.

It took Phoebe fifteen minutes to get down the isle, and it was time to start.

" We are gathered here today to unite two magical souls as one." The Angel said.

" Do you Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Valentine join us at your own free will to awknowledge the eternal bond of love? "

" I do." Phoebe said.

" I do." Coop said at the same time.

" Now that has been said, let them join hands, and say their vows."

Phoebe started with hers.

" Coop, you have helped me to find love, when it was you that I loved. I couldn't see that you were the one for me, and I wish I could have seen that we were meant to be sooner. I am proud to be your wife, and I always will be."

Next it was time for Coop's.

" Phoebe, when you were looking for love, I helped you. It broke my heart when you wouldn't tell me that you loved me, but now that we are standing here today, I am the happiest I have ever been. Its one thing for a Cupid to help people to find true love, but to find true love for themselves. I have found true love, and I am the luckiest Cupid there is."

Phoebe was so touched by his words, that she just wanted to kiss him right then and there. There would be a time for that, but right now was the time to get married.

" Now that the vows have been said. " The Angel said. " Wyatt and Chris could you please come up here?"

Chris and Wyatt walked up the aisle a bit, and handed Coop and Phoebe their rings.

They placed the rings on each other, and Wyatt and Chris went over to where Piper and Leo were standing. Leo lifted Chris into his arms, and Piper took Wyatt's hand.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Phoebe's lips met Coop's and they shared their first married kiss. Emotions went wild inside of Phoebe, like fireworks on the fourth of July. She was finally married to the right person. A magical being, yet a good magical being.

The reception was held in the same room. Piper set up the tables and chairs. Leo helped set up the food, and it was time to relax. As Piper sat down in her chair, she felt a wave of dizziness, but it passed, so she dismissed it.

Phoebe ran up to her, and hugged her.

" Thanks so much." She said. " I couldn't have done this without you."

" No problem." Piper said. " I just wish this headache would go away." She had a headache that just wouldn't go away.

" Aw…rest why don't you?" Phoebe suggested. " Everything's done now, isn't it?"

Piper sat back and closed her eyes. She sensed someone sit beside her, and figured it was Leo. Their hand touched hers.

She opened her eyes to find Leo smiling at her.

" Relaxing?" he asked.

" That's what it feels like." She said. She was a little bit more relaxed now that her worries were over. There was still the headache though.

Later on, Piper found herself dancing with Leo to a slow song.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side_

She had to do this more often. Just to be in the arms of her husband, and sway to soft music in the background made her headache go away some what. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly all of her worries seemed to drift away. There was nothing more than an empty dance floor around her, and it was just her and Leo. That wasn't reality, but it was a great day dream.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take_

Phoebe was sitting down at the special table set for the bride and groom, of course with the groom. Avril Lavigne's song " When you're gone" played from the magical DJ, and it was relaxing. It made her never want Coop to go away, and she knew he wasn't going anywhere. Not now not ever. He had sacraficed so much to be with her. She loved him for that, too.

Paige was watching Wyatt and Chris, while Piper and Leo danced together. Piper had been so tired lately, so she figured her sister deserved it. At least her husband was there to chat with her. She actually had a good time talking to him. Most husbands and wives didn't talk very much to each other, and she felt great she had a husband who took interest.

The song ended, and the couples on the dance floor went to go sit down. It was time to eat. Piper pulled away from Leo, but held onto his hand. It was comforting to hold his hand. Even though he wasn't a whitelighter anymore, warmth still came from his hands.

She started to walk towards their table, when she got dizzy again, the room spun around, and everything went black.

" Piper!" Leo exclaimed. " Oh my god."

Phoebe, who had been looking around saw her sister fall to the ground. She jumped out of her chair, and ran over to Piper.

" What happened, Leo!" she demanded.

" She fainted. "Leo said.

" She had been telling me about a headache and dizziness." Phoebe said.

" She should have seen a doctor."

" She thought it was because of the stress."

" Obviously not!" Phoebe said. " Come on to the hospital! Paige!"

Leo drove himself, Phoebe, Paige, Coop, Wyatt, Chris, and Victor to the hospital. with Piper. The nurse at the front desk immediately got her a room, and rushed a doctor in.

" What happened?" the doctor asked, helping Leo to get her onto the bed in the room. He attached an air tube to her nose, and looked at Leo.

" She fainted." Leo said.

" We're going to need to take a blood sample." He said.

Fifteen minutes later, the blood sample was taken, and all there was left to do was wait.

As they waited, Leo stayed by Piper's side. The girls and Victor went to go wait in the waiting room.

It had already been an hour and a half since the blood was drawn, and there was still no answers, or sight of any doctor or nurse.

" Please be okay, Piper, please be okay."

" I'm okay." Came a frail voice.

Leo looked up, and a smiled spread across his face.

Piper looked around. She was in the hospital.

" Oh, honey, what happened?" he asked.

She closed her eyes, and thought back to the reception.

" The last thing I remember is being at the wedding, feeling dizzy, and everything is fuzzy from there."

" You fainted." He told her.

Piper put her hand to her head.

" No." she whispered. " I ruined Phoebe's wedding."

" Piper, you didn't." Leo said. " All everyone cares about is if you're okay."

Piper sighed, as Leo put his hand to her face. She leaned her head on his hand, and left it there.

A minute later, the doctor came back in, with a chart in his hand.

" We've got the results of the test." He said. " The reason you fainted was because you are a month and a half pregnant."

Piper's head started to spin. Did he just say pregnant? She was pregnant?

The next thing she knew, Leo was kissing her lips softly.

" I'll leave you two alone then." The doctor said. " She can leave when she's ready." He took the air tube off of Piper, and left.

" Leo did he just say I am pregnant?" she asked, to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

" Piper, we're going to have another baby!" Leo whispered happily.

She smiled. This was the best news, since Phoebe getting married. She was pregnant. This was great.

She kissed Leo, and pulled away smiling.

" I guess we can leave then?" she said.

Leo helped her out of the bed, and they walked hand-in-hand out together, and set off to find her sisters.

They found them waiting in the waiting room.

They all jumped out of their seats, upon seeing Piper and Leo.

" What happened?" Phoebe asked.

" I'm fine." Piper assured her.

" Then why did you faint?" Paige asked. If they would all stop asking questions, she could get on with the good news.

" We're going to have a baby!" Piper announced. " I'm pregnant!"

The room exploded in a low tone of noises. After all shouting wasn't allowed in the hospital.

" Piper that's great!" Phoebe exclaimed. " How far along are you?"

" A month and a half." Piper said.

Every one was so happy. The rest of the day was shared between Phoebe and Piper, and Phoebe wouldn't have it any other way. The party was over, and there was still joy in the air. It was a day of new things. A new marriage, and a new baby were definitely to be celebrated.

**A/N: review. I was going to cut this in half, but I decided against it. Please review. The song was " When I'm gone" by Avril Lavigne.**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	9. New

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Piper woke up the next morning feeling immensely happy, but she didn't know why. The events of the day before flew into her mind and she remembered that she was so happy, because she and Leo were going to have another baby.

She put a hand to her stomach and thought about how there was a living person in there. This feeling had come to her two times before, once with Wyatt and once with Chris, and it was the best feeling ever.

Leo stirred next to her, and she felt his arm come to her waist, and travel to her stomach.

She felt him kiss the nape of her neck as he rubbed her stomach gingerly.

" Morning." She said.

" Morning." He said back. " Sleep good?"

" Yeah." She said. " And I woke up to remember the great news."

Leo smiled, and kissed her.

"Can you believe it?" he said. "We're having a baby. We're going to have our little Prudence Melinda."

" Our little girl." Piper nodded. " Unless it's another boy, and we'll be equally happy."

" We will." Leo said, and kissed her again. " Definitely."

" Mommy!" came from Wyatt and Chris's room. Piper sighed, and got out of bed, followed closely by Leo. They walked into the room to see Chris and Wyatt sitting up in bed.

" Mommy we're hungry." Chris said.

" We'll have to fix that then, won't we?" Piper smiled. She lifted Chris out of his bed, and Leo took Wyatt.

" What do you guys want?"

" French toast!" Wyatt cried.

" How about you Chris?" Piper said.

" Pancakes!"

" I'll make both." Piper said. All it was was a little extra mix.

They carried the boys down stairs, and into the sunroom, so that they could play, while Piper and Leo cooked.

" So what should we cook first?" Leo asked.

" Pancakes." Piper said. " This way the cinnamon from the French toast doesn't get on the pancakes."

" Good point." Leo said.

They made the pancakes, and then made the French toast.

As soon as it was done, Piper went to get the boys, and sat them down at the table to eat. She and Leo had decided while cooking that this would be a good time to tell them about the baby.

" So boys," Piper started. " How would you feel about a sister or a brother?"

" I have a brother." Wyatt said. " Chris."

" No, another one." Piper explained.

" Mommy's going to have a baby." Leo told them.

" Where is the baby, mommy?" Chris asked.

" Right here." Piper said, pointing to her stomach. " In my tummy until he or she is ready to be born."

" How did it get there?" Chris asked, curiously.

Piper and Leo looked at each other.

" We'll explain that to you when you're older." Leo said. " But for right now, eat, and then we'll go to the park maybe."

" Yay!" Wyatt and Chris cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe was enjoying her newly married life in Hawaii. She felt bad about leaving, when Piper had just found out about her baby. She was going to get another little niece or nephew now. Hopefully it would be Piper's little girl.

Right now she was sitting on the beach next to Coop sipping a pine colada. Coop appeared to be sleeping, but Phoebe could never tell with him. He was so quiet when he slept, that it was hard to tell if he was even there. When she was married to Cole, he had been a noisy sleeper, and it had been almost impossible to get any sleep if anything a catnap. That blinding snore could have woken a dragon up from a dead sleep. **(A/N: sorry just had to add that in there. Lol) Oh** well, she had a new husband now, and she was far happier with him, than she had been with Cole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige sat down next to her husband who was watching TV.

" Henry?" she said.

" Yeah?" he said, looking at her.

" Did you ever think about maybe having a baby?"

" Yeah." He said. " What brings this up?"

" Well, with Piper being pregnant and all, well I wanted a little miracle of my own. Not now, but someday."

" When ever you are ready, we'll have a baby." He told her.

She smiled and kissed him.

" Thanks, sweetie." She said.

He smiled back, and kissed her.

They spent the rest of the night watching TV in each other's embrace.

**A/N: review. Sorry so short, but I have a little bit of writers block. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me. Next chapter will be when Phoebe comes back from her honeymoon, so if anyone has any ideas for that, please let me know.**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	10. Billie

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Unfortunately for Phoebe, her luxurious honeymoon was over within a week. Coop, literally being a cupid, had work, and so did she. Life wasn't going to be easy for a while, but they would get along fine after a while. All that mattered was that they were in love.

They were getting unpacked when the doorbell rung.

" _Ugh." Phoebe thought. " I just get home, and I get visitors. Can't my sisters wait another couple of hours?" _

She made her way to the door, and opened it to see an old friend standing in the doorway.

" Billie!" Phoebe said, hugging her, and gesturing for her to come in. **(A/N: I am not a huge fan of Billie, but I am putting her in anyway.)**

" Hi, Phoebe." Billie said, walking into the condo. " How are you doing?"

" I just got married." Phoebe said. " I tried to contact you, but I had no luck."

" Yeah, well I wanted to visit my grandmother for awhile. You know. She's still not over my parents' and Christy's death."

" Is she okay?" Phoebe asked. " And are you okay?"

" She is and I am." Billie nodded. " So you just get back from a honeymoon?" she asked, gesturing towards Phoebe and Coop's bags.

Phoebe nodded. " Today actually." She said. " Um…why don't you sit down?"

" I don't want to bother you." She said. " Where are Paige and Piper? At the Manor?"

" Well Paige is at her apartment." Phoebe said. " But Piper is at the manor."

"She must be so happy having her husband back now." Billie said.

" Yeah, she is." Phoebe said. " I am sure she would love to see you."

" Yeah, I'll leave you to your unpacking." Billie said. " And I'll head over to the manor."

Billie left, and took a cab over to the Halliwell Manor. She got out, paid the driver, and went up the steps to the door. She grinned. That door had more problems over the last year than anything else. It had even fallen on Leo a couple of times.

Piper was cleaning the house, when the doorbell rung. She left what she was doing and went to go answer it.

She opened the door to see Billie Jenkins.

" Hi, Piper." Billie said. " How are you?"

" Fine." Piper said, not overly friendly. After all she was the one who used her son to take the hallow and took his powers. She was under the influence of the evil of Christy, but the trust wasn't there yet. " You?"

" Good." Billie said, stepping into the house. " Enjoying Leo being back?"

" I am." Piper said. " Were you looking for Phoebe?"

" No." Billie said. " I just went to see her. She was unpacking from her honeymoon. I came to see how everyone was here."

" How very nice of you." Piper said, sarcastically enough, so that she herself could only notice it.

Tina trotted into the room, and started to sniff Billie's shoes.

" Who is this little puppy?" Billie asked, smiling down at the puppy.

" We got a dog." Piper said. " Her name is Tina."

Billie smiled at the dog again, and then looked back up at Piper.

" Listen, Piper." She said. " I know you may not trust me, but I really just want to be friends with your family. I let Christy corrupt me, and I shouldn't have."

Piper sighed. Her own sister had been corrupted once, and that was uncontrollable. Before Christy, Billie had been a little annoying, but Piper still trusted her. Why not trust her now?

" I trust you." Piper said, her feelings changing. " So how are you…. Considering?"

" I'm moving on." Billie said. " How about you? Adjusting to Leo being around again?"

" I'm really happy." Piper said. " The boys are happy. My sisters are even happier."

" I'm happy for you, too." Billie smiled.

" Listen." Piper said. " I am having Paige and Henry over for dinner tonight. Why don't you come too? I'll be cooking. Phoebe and Coop can't come. They are still honeymooning." She smiled, knowing what that meant. When she married Leo, she never wanted that newlywed feeling to end, and it hadn't so far, even though they weren't newlyweds anymore, or for a long time for that matter, but the feeling was still there.

" I'd love to." She said. " What time?"

" Six?"

" I'll be there." She said. " I'll just leave now."

She left, and Piper smiled. She wasn't that bad, anyway.

----------------------

Piper prepared a dinner of pot roast and vegetables that night for dinner. Everyone came at about six.

" Okay, everyone." Piper said, when everyone was there. " Dinner's ready."

Everyone took a seat at the dining room table where Piper had the pot roast and veggies in the center of the whole table.. Paige sat next to Henry on one side of the table, and Piper and Leo sat next to each other on the other side. Billie sat next to Henry.

" Where are they boys?" Billie asked Piper, as she took a piece of pot roast from the middle of the table.

" They went to my Dad's." Piper said. " He volunteered. He loves spending time with them."

Billie nodded. She took a bite of the pot roast.

" This is good." She said.

" Thanks." Piper said.

" So, Piper how are you feeling?" Paige asked.

" Good, actually." Piper smiled at her younger half-sister. " For now. This morning I felt kind of sick."

" Maybe you have the flu." Billie said, taking another bite of her food.

" I don't have the flu." Piper laughed. " I'm pregnant."

" Oh, congratulations." Billie smiled. " How far along are you?"

" Almost two months. " Piper said. " I am due in June." **(A/N: Story started in September)**

" Think it's a girl or a boy?" she asked.

" I don't know." Piper said, honestly. " I would be happy with either." She smiled at Leo.

They finished the meal, and talked about their new lives, and how different it was.

Life was defiantly a lot better, that was for sure.

**A/N: review. I really like to hear what you guys think. **

**-piperleoforever21-**


	11. Fire Starter

**A/N: I don't own charmed. Sorry for the long wait. **

Piper woke up at about eight the next morning to hear Chris crying. Victor had brought the boys home last night. She put her arm out to feel if Leo was still there, and he wasn't there. She sighed, and got out of the comfort of her bed. She walked across the hall to the boys' bedroom. Chris was lying down in tears.

" What's the matter, baby?" she said, going over to his bed, and picking him up into her arms.

" Momma." He said. " Bawd dweam." He put his head against her shoulder and sobbed.

" Baby, it's okay." She said. " It wasn't real."

He still sobbed into her shoulder.

" Momma." He said. " Dada."

" Come on baby, we're going to go find your daddy." She said, glancing over to Wyatt's bed. Wyatt was still sleeping. She left him be to sleep, and if he woke up, she would come and get him.

She walked down stairs with him, and found Leo in the kitchen, making breakfast.

" What are you doing?" she said.

He turned around.

" Making breakfast." He said. " You were sleeping, so I figured I would cook."

Piper smiled, walked over to him, and kissed him.

" Dada." Chris said.

Leo pulled away from Piper, and smiled at Chris.

" Morning, buddy." He said.

Chris giggled again.

A few minutes later, Wyatt was up, and they sat down to a nice breakfast of bacon and eggs.

" Mommy, can we go to the big park with Tina?" Wyatt asked, after they finished eating, and the dishes were done.

The big park was where they first took Tina when they got her. She loved it, because it had a lot of things to smell.

Piper looked at Leo, and nodded.

" Sure we can." He told Wyatt. "We'll go in a little while. Why don't you boys go get changed?"

Wyatt nodded, and he and Chris went upstairs to change out of their p.js.

" How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, as soon as the boys were out of sight.

" Morning sickness." She sighed. Her stomach was in knots, and she felt nauseous.

" Oh honey." He said, coming closer to her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. " Why don't I make you some tea, and you can take it with you to the park."

" That sounds nice, honey." She said. " Herbal would be nice."

" Coming right up." He said. " Go upstairs, get into something comfortable, and come back down. We'll leave then."

She nodded, and walked away to go upstairs. Once she got up there, she began to undress herself to get into sweat pants and a T-shirt. Once she was done, she went down stairs to find Leo almost finished making her tea.

" Where are the boys?" she said. " Did they come down yet?"

" Yeah." Leo said. " They're in the living room waiting to leave. Tina's with them."

" Good." She said. " Leo, are you almost done with that tea?"

" Yeah." He said, taking it off the stove. He picked up a coffee mug, and poured some of the tea into it. He handed it to her, and she took it thankfully.

" Thank you, honey." She said, taking a sip.

" Your welcome, sweetheart." He said.

They went to the park, and Piper already felt a little better. The fresh air was really doing her good.

They stopped at a picnic area, and sat down. There was a little park next to it, so that Chris and Wyatt could play. Leo and Piper were sitting down, and Leo had Tina on his lap.

" I can't wait until our little Melinda is here." Piper said, as she leaned her head against her husband's shoulder.

" I can't either." Leo said. " Only seven more months, right?"

" Yeah." She said. " And in three months you'll be able to tell she's here."

" Yeah. " he smiled. " You'll be okay with it this time, though."

Piper smiled, and nodded. She still remembered when she first started to show with Wyatt.

_Piper was standing in front of the attic's mirror, frowning. She pulled her shirt towards her, and stuck out her stomach a little. She frowned again, and stood straight._

" _I think you look beautiful." Came the voice of her husband. She turned around to see him standing there, smiling._

" _How long have you been standing there?" she said, surprised._

" _A minute or two." Leo said._

" _Well you can't just orb in without me being aware." She told him._

" _Sorry." He smiled. " I was mesmerized."_

" _Oh, please." She sighed._

" _No, Piper." He said, walking over to her. " I think you look absolutely stunning, and I can't believe you don't think so." _

" _It's not that." She sighed. " It's just everyone treats me so different. It's like I'm wearing some neon sign saying ' Look out she's pregnant, watch out. I'm still me, its just there's a lot more of me going on."_

She still remembered that, and her revelation that if you've got the tummy, then you must flaunt it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe was sitting at work reading a new letter from ' Depressed in San Diego'

It read:

_Dear Phoebe, _

_I don't know what it is, but I cannot seem to find the right person for me. Every guy I date doesn't seem like the right person for me. They either aren't my type, or don't appeal to me. Am I being too picky, or am I being right? The longest relationship I've had was for a year, and I almost thought I had found love. I was to marry him. Unfortunately for me, my fiancée' died. What do I do? Do I give up, or stay in the fight? Please help me._

_Depressed in San Diego_

Phoebe smiled, and knew this was similar to her past's situation.

She began to write, knowing the exact answer.

_Dear Depressed in San Diego,_

_  
Never give up on love; I repeat never give up on love. Being picky is a good thing, but the person for you could be right in front of you, and you don't even know it. Do what your heart tells you at the same time. I know I found the person of my dreams, and I didn't even know it. Trust me when I tell you, you will find love. _

_Phoebe_

Phoebe smiled. It was the perfect advice. The thought had just dawned on her. When she met Coop, she had thought she'd never meet the father of the daughter in her premonition. Little did she know that the person she had kicked to the ground would be that person. Fate had a funny way of showing, and she found it this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige threw her lunch into the garbage can next to her desk, and turned to return to her work. There was two files she had to finish for two kids going to a foster home. She turned the monitor of her computer back on, and went to go back to finding the right saved files, when a knock came at her door.

She looked up to see Mr. Cowan standing in the doorway.

" Hello." She said. " I'm working on those files."

" I have someone here to see you." He said. " Don't get too distracted."

He walked away, and there standing in the doorway now was a sixteen year old, blonde haired kid.

" Who are you?" she said. She didn't recognize him.

" It's me Tyler." He said. He walked into the room, and closed the door. " The fire starter."

Now Paige recognized him. It was the twelve-year-old fire starter that Piper had bound the powers of.

" Hi, Tyler." She said. " What can I do for you?"

" Well, I came to see how the Charmed ones were." He said. " And I was hoping I could get my powers back."

" Ready to take on the world of magic?" She said.

He nodded. " I think I can handle it now."

" Well, I don't leave until five, so could you meet me here at five? I'll drive you to the manor. I don't live there anymore, but my sister does. "

" Okay, well see you then." He said, and left.

Paige smiled as he left. She hadn't seen him in four years, and she was glad he thought he could handle his powers. Well, he was the inventor of the piggyback orb, after all.

**A/N: please review. I will update a.s.a.p.**

**-Piperleoforever21-**


	12. Saving more innocents

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Paige rang the doorbell of the manor. Tyler was next to her, since she drove the both of them to the manor after she got done with work.

The door opened after a few seconds, and Piper stood behind the door.

" Hi, Paige." She said. She looked at Tyler. " Who's he?"

" Piper, this is Tyler." Paige said. " The fire starter."

" Tyler." Piper said. " Come in."

They both walked into the house, and Piper closed the door.

" Tyler wants his powers back." Paige told Piper, once Piper stood facing them.

" I see." Piper said. " Well, I'll need to make a potion, but it won't take that long."

" Take as long as you need." Tyler said. " So, how's that blowing up power of yours?"

" I'm controlling it." Piper smiled.

" Whose he?" Leo said, walking into the room.

" This is Tyler." Piper told her husband. " Remember? The fire starter?"

"The piggy back orber." Leo smiled. " Yes, I remember."

" He wants his powers back." Piper informed him.

" Well, that's good." Leo said. " Be able to protect innocents."

Tyler nodded. " Plus I think I can control them now." He said.

" So how've you been?" Leo asked Tyler.

" Good. "Tyler said. " I have great adoptive parents. They love having a son, so I don't have problems. They aren't demons like my foster parents before them."

" That's good to hear." Piper said. " Do they know about your magic status?"

Tyler nodded. "When they found out they were a little freaked out and worried, but they're okay now."

" Well, it is a parents job to worry." Piper said. " I worry about my sons' powers all the time. My oldest got his powers as an infant, so I understand."

" You have sons?" Tyler said. " Can they orb, too?"

" Yeah." Piper said. " My baby won't be able to, though, but I'm okay with that."

" Why not?" Tyler said.

" Well, Leo was a whitelighter when we had Wyatt and Chris, and now he isn't, so our little girl, or boy if it's a boy won't have that power."

" No more orbing, then?" Tyler said. " That was fun."

" Nope no more orbing for me." Leo said. " I'd rather it that way."

Piper smiled at him. She would rather it that way, too.

" So to that potion." She said.

They walked up to the attic, and Piper made a beeline for the Book of Shadows.

She opened it, and began to flip through it.

" It'll just take a few minutes." She said, after she found the correct potion.

She brought the book over to the low table that was in the middle of the room.

" Need any help?" Phoebe asked.

" No, I was the one who binded them, so I think I should give them back." She said. " Like I said, it won't take that long."

She stood up, and without a word, she walked out of the attic.

" Is she okay?" Tyler said.

" Yeah, she's getting ingredients." Paige said.

Piper came back a little while later with an armful of ingredients and a cup for the potion.

She started to put the ingredients together, and about a half an hour later, she was finished.

She poured the potion into the glass that she had brought up, and handed it to Tyler.

" Lets hope this works." She said, as he sipped it.

He gulped it down, and grimaced.

" That's horrible." He winced.

" Yeah, well it gets normal after a while." Phoebe said. " Try to put something on fire. For instance that garbage can."

She pointed to a garbage can to the side of the room.

Tyler stood in thought, and put his hands to his head, just as he had five or so years before. The garbage can suddenly went on fire.

" Excellent." Piper said. " It worked. Now go save some innocents for us."

" Thanks." Tyler said. He turned to leave.

" Tyler?" Piper said. He turned around.

" Don't be a stranger." She told him.

He nodded, and left.

" That went well." Paige said.

" It did." Piper agreed. " And now there's one more person in the world that can save innocents."

**A/N: please review. It's short, I know, but I will update a.s.a.p.**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	13. No need to rush

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" God morning sickness wasn't this bad with Wyatt or Chris." Piper complained to her husband, as she walked out of their bathroom with him. She put a hand to her growing belly. Now at four months she was starting to show a small belly.

" Is there anything I can do?" Leo suggested.

" You can take the boys to Dad's for me." Piper said. " They're supposed to go there, and I really don't feel like driving. I'll come, but I don't feel like driving."

" No problem." Leo said.

The four of them got into the car ten minutes later, and drove to Victor's apartment.

" Hello there." Victor said to Wyatt, Chris, Leo, and Piper as they walked in.

" Hi, Dad." Piper said. She groaned as she felt her stomach turn with nausea.

" You okay Piper?" Victor said.

" Yeah, just a little morning sickness." Piper said grimly. " Nothing to worry about."

" If you need to use the bathroom, you know where to find it." Victor said.

" Actually we just came to drop the boys off." Piper said. " Leo and I were going to go home."

" Well that's fine, too." Victor said. " Enjoy the quiet."

Piper smiled. " Thanks." She said.

" So what do you want to do?" Leo asked as he took her coat off of her, and hung it up on the coat hanger.

" How about a cup of tea?" she suggested. " Herbal tea and some ramen noodles. That sounds good."

" Sounds good." Leo said. " Why don't you come with me to the kitchen while I make it, and then we'll sit down and eat."

Piper smiled, and followed him to the kitchen.

FOREVERFOREVERFOREVER

Paige sat down in the park where she and Henry often came together. She was here alone on her day off, because Henry had to work unfortunately. Fortunately he only had to work a few hours, so he would be home soon. She watched as the ducks in the pond fought over a piece of bread a person through into the water. The trees over her head were bare, so she see everything in the park.

" Paige?" came a voice.

She turned around to the source of the voice, and saw a person she hadn't seen in years.

"Glen?" she said.

" Oh my gosh, Paige." Glen said. " Look at you, you look so different. Not dead, glad to hear."

" Yeah." She said, and lowered her voice. "Demon troubles."

" Oh, I see." He said. " Back then?"

She nodded. " How's Jessica?" she asked.

" Good." He said. " She's in the park with our daughter Diana."

Paige looked over to the park where there were only two people, a female adult and a little girl.

" Cute." Paige said. " How old is she?"

" She's two and a half." Glen said.

" My sister's having a baby." Paige said. " Her boys are really good. I miss them so much after I moved out."

" Which sister?" Glen said. " The really nice one?"

" Yeah." Paige smiled. " She has two boys Wyatt and Chris. They're great kids. We think she's going to have a girl this time."

" You don't have girls?" Glen said.

" No." Paige said. " I just got married. We're not ready yet."

" Congratulations." Glen said. " Who is your husband?"

" Henry Mitchell." Paige said. " He's a parole officer."

" I don't know him." Glen said. " I've never met any parole officers."

" Well I really should be going." Paige said, looking at her watch. " My husband should be home soon. It was nice to see you again."

" Nice to see you again, too." Paige said. " I'll give you a call sometime, and I'll make dinner."

" You'd make dinner?" Glen said.

" Okay, so I'll ask my sister." Paige laughed. " But I'll call you sometime. Would that be okay?"

" Sure." Glen said. " Same number still."

Paige nodded, and they both went their separate ways.

FOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVER

Phoebe knocked on the Manor's front door, and waited for her sister or Leo to answer it.

Footsteps could be heard, followed by the door opening, and he sister appearing in the doorway.

" Hey." Phoebe said. " Just thought I'd stop by and say hello to my sister and my nephews."

" They're at dad's." Piper said, stepping aside, so that Phoebe could walk through the doorway. Piper closed the door.

" Well then I know my niece is here." Phoebe smiled, and put her hand to Piper's stomach. " Aww my little niece."

Piper looked at her with a stare that could freeze the whole block.

" Sorry." Phoebe said, pulling her hand away. " Forgot you hated the touching thing."

" Yeah, well when you have a baby, you'll see what I mean." Piper said.

" Yeah, well I don't think I'm so ready for that." Phoebe said. " I've only been married for three months."

" I thought you wanted a baby right away." Piper said.

" Yeah, but I want my alone time with Coop." Phoebe said. " We don't want two pregnant hormonal witches at the same time do we?"

" No." Piper said. " But just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean you can't try to have a baby."

" Piper, when I'm really ready, I'll know it."

" Okay." Piper said. " If that's what you want."

" I have time." Phoebe said. " Trust me."

" For what?" Leo said, walking into the room.

" Nothing." Phoebe said. " Hi, Leo."

" Hi, Phoebes." Leo said.

" I just came by to say hello to my nephews and you two." She said. " But seeing as they're not here, I'm going to come back later. Bye my little niece, I'll see you later."

This time, she didn't touch Piper, but just smiled, and left. With the smile, Leo could sense a little bit of caution.

" She touch your stomach?" Leo said.

" Yeah." Piper sighed. " But who cares?"

" What were you two talking about?" Leo asked.

" Oh, just that she wants a baby, just not right now three months after marriage." Piper said.

" Well, every couple needs their time alone." Leo said. " Remember our time alone when we were first married?"

" Yeah." Piper smiled. " Now we have two boys and a baby on the way. And you know what? I couldn't be happier."

" Neither could I." Leo agreed. " Our kids mean everything to me."

Piper smiled, as Leo wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a hug.

" At least I don't have to worry about her orbing off to Tahiti." Piper said. " Or Timbuktu…. Not even Phoebe sending her there. There are so many words she knows now that rhyme with undo. "

Leo laughed a little, remembering Phoebe sending Inspector Cortez to Timbuktu, because she couldn't think of anything else that rhymes with undo.

" No we don't." Leo agreed. " She's just like her mommy and two of her aunts."

" That she is." Piper said. " She's a lucky kid."

Leo smiled, and held her closer.

FOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVER

Phoebe drove home from the Halliwell Manor deep in thought. She knew, and Coop knew she wanted a baby more than anything. She just didn't think that she should rush into it. She had plenty of time before she could conceive that special little girl she saw, and before she would know it, she'd have a child to take to work with her on career day. Right now, she wanted to be happily married to the man of her dreams. With Cole, it was marriage, and then boom she was pregnant with the demon child. Of course it was totally different, because she would this time be having a Cupid's child, but she felt like things were rushed the last time, and things never worked out. This time she really wanted them to. She wanted to look back fifty years later to a great and fulfilled life.

FOREVER

**A/N: please review. **

**-Whitelighterleo21-**


	14. Fireman and mystery in the corner

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

" Isn't she so cute?" Piper said, as she held her first sonogram picture up in front of her sisters. They were at the manor with Leo. They boys were upstairs in their room playing.

" She is." Phoebe said. " I can't believe you waited this long to get a sonogram picture."

Piper was six and a half months along.

" Yeah, well it's still special to get one now." She said. She put it on the counter, and put her hand to her large stomach.

" She's kicking." She said, facing Leo. She grabbed his hand, and put it to her belly.

Leo smiled.

" That's my girl." He said. " Already letting the world know she's almost here."

" So what's her name going to be?" Paige asked. " Prudence Melinda like you always wanted?"

" I don't think so." Piper said. " Not anymore. Leo and I talked about it, and I think her name will be Melinda Prudence Halliwell-Wyatt."

" What a name." Phoebe said. " Don't you think it's a little long?"

" Who cares?" Piper said.

The doorbell rung.

" I'll get that, honey." Piper said to Leo, and left the room.

She went straight to the front door. A dark figure stood in the doorway.

She opened the door and saw a tall man. It was Greg. Fireman Greg** (A/N: did they ever say what his last name was?)**

" Hi, Greg!" she said. " What brings you here?"

" Just wanted to say hi." He said. " Can I come in?"

" Sure." She said, and moved out of the way. He walked into the house.

" So how are you doing?" he asked.

" Good." She said, " How about you?"

" Good, too." He said. " Fire station's going great. Car's okay."

Piper laughed. " Good to hear." She said. " Why don't you come in and meet my sisters?"

" Sure." He said. They started walking to the kitchen. "So how are things with Leo?"

" Couldn't be better." She said. " The boys are healthy, we're having a baby, and we're both really happy."

" Congratulations." He said. " When are you due?"

" June." She said. They walked into the kitchen.

" Guys, you remember Greg, right?" Piper said.

" Hey." Phoebe and Paige said.

" Hi, Phoebe and Paige." He said, obviously remembering their names. " And Leo."

" I'm not sure I know who you are." Leo said.

" He's a friend of mine." Piper said.

Leo nodded.

" I should be going." Greg said. " Wanted to see how everyone was doing, but I've got to go back to work. Nice seeing you."

" Nice seeing you." Piper said, as Greg left through the back door.

" Piper, wasn't that the Greg you used to date?"

" Um…." Piper said. She looked at Leo guiltily.

" Okay, it was." She said. " But I love _you _Leo." She fell into his arms, hormones spelled across her forehead.

" I know, sweetheart." He said. " I trust you. He seems like a nice man. You can have friends."

She looked up into his eyes.

" Really?" she said.

" Well, I have to admit I was worried about him trying to get you back, but I trust you honey."

" I love you." She said, and kissed him.

" I love you too." He said.

" How very sweet." A voice said from the corner of the room. " So glad I saved it."

The all turned around, and were shocked.

**A/N: Cliffy!!!! Review, and you'll find out who it is, if you don't know already. I didn't really make it unobvious, so some may know. Let me know if you like this chapter with a review. I know that Leo didn't freak out the way some thought he would, but I wanted to have it as he trusted Piper to not let anything happen.**

**Hope everyone had a merry Christmas, and I wish you a Happy New Year of 2008! **

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	15. Mystery

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" _How very sweet." A voice said from the corner of the room. " So glad I saved it."_

_They all turned around, and were shocked. _

" Am I dead again?" Piper cried.

" What?" Phoebe said.

" You're not dead." The person said. " I managed to get here from some dead guy that owed me."

"This can't be happening. " Phoebe muttered, putting her head in her hands.

" Not happening! Cole cannot be back in my life! He won't be. We'll just send his hairy ass back to hell.

" Well, you of all people should know that anything can happen." He said. " In three hours I go poof, so you have nothing to worry about."

" Then why the hell are you here?" Phoebe said. " Why do you only have three hours?"

" Well, because that was the deal." He said. " I've come back here to see my family…"

" They are not your family." Phoebe interrupted.

" The people that were once my family." Cole corrected himself. " To make sure everything is okay here. I know I asked Piper to make sure you don't give up on love. Plus I am here to be so proud of what I've accomplished in bringing these two star-crossed lovers together forever now. By the way sorry about the Mr. Iceman thing, Leo."

" Well now that you've finished your long speech." Phoebe said. " I didn't need you to not give up on love. Without you, I've found love, and got married to a wonderful man."

Cole nodded a bit. " Who's the husband?" he asked.

" Coop." Phoebe said.

" Coop?" Cole said. " What is that short for? Cooper?"

" Cupid." Phoebe said. " As in he's a Cupid."

" Well, that's new." Cole said.

He looked at Piper.

" If anything you should be thanking me." Cole said. " I saved your life."

" Yeah, about that." Phoebe said.

" How did he do that?" Paige said.

" Well, right before Leo fell from grace for me…" Piper said. " I was in limbo because of the Thorn Demons. Cole helped me to realize that I needed to let go, so that Leo could save me."

" So I did do good, you see?" Cole said.

"But it doesn't override the bad." Paige said. "That compared to all of the people you've killed."

" You've never liked me." Cole said.

" I can't agree more with her." Phoebe said. " One good thing can't wipe out one hundred years of evil and then some."

" Well, now that I know Phoebe is happy and in love, and Leo and Piper are okay, I'll just be going now."

With that, he disappeared.

" I don't understand how that man just keeps getting powers after loosing them." Piper said.

" He's always got a way out." Phoebe said. " But if he ever decides to see us again, I'll still be happy. He can't make me unhappy."

" Good thinking." Piper said. "Now mommy needs some rest."

" We'll let ourselves out." Phoebe said.

"Come on, I'll bring you upstairs." Leo said, taking her hand.

They walked out of the kitchen, and towards the stairs.

" Honey, you think you could lie down with me?" Piper said. " I don't want to be alone."

" Sure." Leo smiled. Piper was in a mushy mood of all of her mood swings. He put his arm around her shoulder, and they walked up the stairs to their bedroom hallway. First the checked on Wyatt and Chris, and then went to their own room. Piper climbed onto her side of the bed, and Leo climbed onto his.

They got comfortable, and Piper leaned her head onto Leo's chest.

" Just to think." She said. " In three months we'll be right here holding our newborn baby girl."

" I can't wait to hold her." Leo said. " I really should watch what I say though, or next thing I know she'll be in my stomach instead of your's."

Piper laughed, remembering when she was seven months pregnant with Wyatt. Leo had been dreaming of just holding his baby, and therefore became pregnant instead of Piper, when their dreams attacked them.

" I love you." Leo said, holding her close to him.

" I love you, too." Piper said.

" God, it's really quiet." Leo said, taking in how quiet it was.

" The boys know mommy and daddy need some rest." Piper said. " The baby however, does not." She placed a hand onto her belly.

" She kicking?" Leo said.

Piper nodded, and Leo put his hand to her belly. He could feel the baby kicking inside of his wife.

" Baby, mommy needs rest." He told her belly.

Suddenly the kicking died down, and stopped.

" See?" Leo said. " Listens already."

Piper laughed.

" I actually enjoy it." She said. " It's the last time that I'm going to feel kicking like this."

" We'll see." He said. " We might decide to have more."

Piper grinned. " I do love surprises." She said, and kissed him on the cheek. " I may want another little girl after this."

Leo smiled.

" Even things out?" he said. " Or maybe another little boy, so that little Melly here can be daddy's little girl."

Piper smiled back at him.

" We'll see where life takes us." He said.

**A/N: Please review. **

**I know that this is taking turns that the show probably didn't take, but this is what I think happened, or should have happened. It isn't exactly from the mind of Brad Kern; it's just me being creative. **

**Hope everyone loved this chapter. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	16. Eva

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

The doorbell at the Halliwell Manor rung, so Piper went to open it. Standing behind the door was a person she hadn't seen in a while.

" Hi, Eva." She said. It was Eva, who was from a long line of gypsies. Piper hadn't seen her since she was pregnant with Wyatt. " Come in, come in."

Eva stepped into the Manor, and Piper closed the door. " How are you?"

" Good." Eva said. " I take it you are, too."

She looked at Piper's seven months pregnant belly.

" Yeah." Piper smiled. " Good timing. I need some good Lamaze training."

" You did pretty well with your little girl." Eva said.

" It was a boy, actually." Piper said. " His name's Wyatt. I had another little boy a year and a half later. His name is Chris. Hopefully this one's a little girl."

" When are you due?" Eva asked.

" Two months." Piper said.

" Plenty of time." Eva said. " I'd be happy to help."

" So what brings you by?" Piper asked her.

" Well, I have some time off of work, and I realized I haven't see you guys in a while." Eva said. " A really long time."

" Well, why don't you come in?" Piper said. " I'll make tea, and you can meet my boys, and see husband again."

" Where are your sisters?" she asked.

" They moved out." Piper said. " They both got married."

" How nice." Eva said, as Piper led her to the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen, where Leo was with the boys. Piper had left them there eating lunch when the doorbell had rung.

" You remember Leo?" Piper said.

" Yeah." Eva said. " Your husband."

Piper nodded.

" And these two little boys." She said, gesturing to Wyatt, who was sitting in a booster seat at the table, and Chris who was in his highchair. " Wyatt and Chris."

" Wyatt's the older one, right?" she said. " I'm trying to remember what you told me."

Piper nodded. " Yeah." She said.

" How've you been?" Leo asked her. " How's the medical business going?"

" Good, actually." Eva said. " I feel good being able to help gypsies in need."

" I'm sure it does." Piper said. " Would you like a cup of tea or something?"

" Tea sounds great." Eva said.

Piper and Eva sat down at the table, while Leo went to make the tea.

" So, whom did your sisters get married to?" Eva asked.

" Paige married a man named Henry, and Phoebe married a cupid named Coop."

" Did she get out of that thing with Cole okay?" she asked.

" Yeah." Piper nodded. " We vanquished him."

" Phoebe must have been relieved."

" She was." Piper said.

" Piper." Came a voice from the living room. " Piper where are you?"

It was Phoebe.

" In here." Piper called out.

" I need to talk to you, can you come here?" Phoebe said.

" Excuse me." Piper said to Eva, and walked out of the kitchen.

Piper found Phoebe in the living room sitting on the couch.

" What's up, Phoebe?" she said.

" I need to talk to you." Phoebe said.

" Obviously."

Piper sat down across from her.

" What's up?"

" Well, I found out this morning…that um…" she said.

" What?"

" I'm pregnant." She said.

" Phoebe this is great." Piper said, excitedly.

" I guess." Phoebe said. " I haven't told Coop yet. I'm not sure how he's going to react."

" He'll be okay with it." Piper said.

" Do you think so?"

" I know so." Piper assured her. " Coop is great with Wyatt and Chris, and he'll be great with your baby."

"Could you come with me to my doctor's appointment in two days?" Phoebe asked. " I would really like the support of my sister when I find out if I'm really pregnant or not."

" I would love to come." Piper said. " I mean what are sisters for?"

Phoebe smiled. " Thanks, Piper." She said.

**A/N: please review. Sorry for the long wait. I will update a.s.a.p.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	17. New York

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

" God, morning sickness is horrible." Phoebe said, as she sat at the manor sipping iced tea with Piper. When she had gone to the doctor she found out that she was two months pregnant. She is now three months pregnant.

" Tell me about it." Piper said, resting a hand on her stomach. " It gets better, though. Once you feel your baby kick, you know why your doing this."

" I know why I'm doing this." Phoebe said. " Because I've always wanted a daughter."

" So have I." Piper said, putting a hand to her belly. " And we both have that now, right?"

" Yes, we do." Phoebe smiled. " Speaking of, how is my little niece today?"

" Kicking a lot." Piper said.

" I can't wait until my baby starts kicking." Phoebe said. " It's going to feel amazing."

" It does." Piper said, with a nod.

" Well, I'd better get back to Coop." Phoebe said. " I promised I'd come see him for some of my lunch break."

" Thanks for stopping by." Piper said, as she attempted to stand up.

Phoebe took her hand, and helped her to stand up.

" Thanks." Piper said. " That gets harder and harder every day."

" No problem." Phoebe said. " Tell Leo and the boys I said hello."

" Will do." Piper said.

Phoebe left, and Piper went to bring the iced tea glasses into the kitchen.

Leo and the boys were at the zoo, spending time together.

Piper put the glasses into the dishwasher, and put it on, since it was fully loaded.

Deciding that she needed some rest, she went upstairs to her bedroom to lie down.

FOREVERFOREVER

Paige couldn't help but feel jealous of her sisters. Piper was having a baby in a month's time, and Phoebe was having a baby in six months. She knew that this was something Phoebe had waited so long for, but it was something she also wanted.

For about five months now, she and Henry had been trying for a baby. She hadn't said anything to anyone, because she didn't want to take away the joy of Piper being pregnant. Then Phoebe got pregnant.

It had taken Piper so long to conceive Wyatt; maybe that was what she was going through. Maybe she and Henry just needed to wait, and when it was time for them to have a baby, they would.

FOREVERFOREVERFOREVER

Phoebe went back to work after going home to see her husband. She still hadn't told anyone at work about her having a baby, because she wanted to have her own time with the information. It had been hard enough to tell Paige, because she knew that she and Henry had been trying for a while. She knew they'd have a baby sooner or later. Piper and Leo had tried so hard to conceive Wyatt, but they had. Miracles had happened for them, and they would happen for Paige.

Phoebe checked her watch, as she walked into the Bay Mirror, and realized that she was ten minutes late.

" Sorry I'm late." She said to Elise. " Lost track of time."

" That's okay." Elise said. " It's nothing different."

Phoebe smirked. She had a point.

" There is something I actually want to talk to you about." Elise said.

" What?" Phoebe said.

" How do you feel about New York?" Elise said.

_Been there done that. _Phoebe thought.

" Why?" she said.

" You have the opportunity to go to New York to be interviewed by your New York fans." Elise said. "They'd really like it if you could go. It would only be for two weeks. What with photo shoots and everything."

Two weeks in New York? What about her sisters? What about Coop? What about her sister who would be having a baby in a couple of weeks? What if she was gravely needed? What if she needed her sister for support? She was having a baby herself, and she was nervous. She just couldn't do it.

" I can't." Phoebe said. " I'm really sorry."

" Well why not?" Elise said. " Your husband could come if that's what you're worried about."

" It's not that." Phoebe said. " It's just that my sister is almost due with her baby, and I can't leave for that long."

" It would only be for two weeks." Elise said. " Isn't she due in a month?"

Phoebe nodded. " Well, I didn't want to say anything too soon, but I'm pregnant myself."

Maybe that would get her out of it.

" Congratulations, Phoebe." Elise said. " But, are you absolutely sure you can't go?"

" I'm sure." Phoebe said. " I'm worried about my child and niece right now. I don't want to fly in this condition."

" I understand." Elise said. She thought for a minute.

" What if we bring them here?" she suggested.

" Like a fans come to Ask Phoebe?" Phoebe said.

Elise nodded. " An all expense paid trip." She said. " We'll hold a contest, and the people who win come to San Francisco to meet Ask Phoebe."

" Good idea." Phoebe said. "Very good idea. Now I've got a lot of work to do, so can we figure this out later?"

" Of course." Elise said. " Take it easy, though."

Phoebe nodded.

FOREVER

**A/N: please review. **

**-Whitelighterleo21-**


	18. Memories

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

It was about eight thirty at night a day after Leo had taken the boys to the zoo. They had had a great time together.

The boys were already asleep, and Piper and Leo were lying in bed relaxing. Piper was in Leo's arms, and Leo had one hand rested against her stomach.

" Just a month and a half now." Leo said to her. " We'll be holding our little girl."

Piper smiled. " I'm so happy right now." She said. " I don't know what I would've done if you never came back. I'd be a mess, and we'd never have that special night to have this special little girl."

" I'm surprised it didn't happen the night I came back." Leo smirked.

" How can you be so sure?" Piper grinned. She put a hand to her stomach, and rubbed it softly. " She could've been conceived that night. That was a great night."

Leo laughed, and kissed the top of her head. He remembered that night perfectly.

Flashback

_The manor was quiet once again. They had sent Patty and Grams back to their times, Paige had gone home to Henry, and Phoebe and Coop had gone to Phoebe's apartment to talk about their relationship. _

" _I still can't believe Paige is married." Leo said, as he and Piper sat on the couch together, Piper leaning against Leo. It wasn't light outside anymore, and the streetlights were on. The boys were in bed already. " Before I left, she was denying even liking Henry. I'm really happy for them."_

_Piper smiled. " I am too." She said. " I wish you could've been at their wedding. Wyatt was the ring bearer."_

_Leo smiled back at her. " I wish I could've seen that, too." He said. " But I'm back now."_

" _You are." Piper nodded. " And hey, you'll be here when Phoebe and Coop get married."_

" _Yeah." Leo said, and kissed her. " I still remember our wedding. That was the happiest day of my life, besides when the boys were born."_

" _It still happened." Piper said. " Even though it took us three attempts."_

" _Third times the charm." Leo said. Piper hummed as he kissed her. It was so good to be kissed by him, after waiting so long to feel his lips on hers. It felt like a lifetime that he had been gone, even though it had only been three months. _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they leaned against the back of the couch. God how she wished he could orb. That was the price of him being human, and not having the risk of being taken away by the elders. _

" _Leo." Piper breathed, as he moved away from her lips, and to her neck._

" _Piper." Leo said back. _

_Piper wanted to show him just how much she missed him, right now. All those nights she wished she were in his arms, now her wish could come true. _

_Leo gathered her into his arms, and stood up, as she nibbled at his ear. He carried her up the stairs, and into the bedroom, closing the door with his foot. _

_As soon as the door was closed, he carried her over to their bed. He hadn't even been in here since he got back. He looked at their bed, and saw that his side of the bed looked abandoned. She must've been devastated with his absence. He would be, too, if it were her who had been frozen._

_She began to kiss his neck, as he placed her on the bed. _

_That night was a great way to celebrate his homecoming, and they both enjoyed it. _

End of flashback

Leo smiled, as they remembered that night.

" Whenever she was conceived." He said. " I'm so incredibly happy that we have her. I can't wait to hold my little girl in my arms."

" We never talked about what we were going to name her." Piper said.

" I thought you wanted Prudence Melinda?" Leo said.

Piper shook her head. " How about Melinda Prudence?" Piper said. " Why go along with tradition when it's already been broken?"

Leo smiled at her. " Melinda Prudence Halliwell." He said." I like that name."

Piper smiled as she felt the baby kick. " I think she does, too."

" Is that right, Melinda?" Leo said. He bent his head down, and kissed the top of Piper's stomach.

" She says, I love you, daddy." Piper said.

" I love you too, baby." He said. " Always, my little girl."

Piper smiled.

He looked at Piper.

" I love you." He said, placing a kiss on her lips.

" I love you, too."

**A/N: Please review. Thought I'd put a cute little chapter between Piper and Leo in there. **

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	19. The Nursery

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

" Look sweetie." Piper said, to her son Chris, pointing to a screen in front of her.

" What's that?"

" That a baby." Chris said, touching her finger with his own finger. Piper was at her OB/GYN with Leo, Chris, and Wyatt to get a sonogram. Chris was right next to her on the chair, and Wyatt was in Leo's arms to the other side of her. Piper's shirt was up, just over her stomach, and there was cold gel for the sonogram on it. Dr. Harris was standing in front of her, holding a remote type thing over the gel.

" Where is she?" Piper said, with a smile.

" She's right there." Wyatt answered this time from Leo's arms. He pointed to Piper' stomach.

" That's right." Leo said.

" How is she gonna get out of there?" Chris asked.

Piper looked at Leo.

Leo could tell from the expression she was giving him that she didn't know what to say.

" Well you see, Chris." Leo said, looking at his youngest son. " It's magic."

" Magic?" Chris repeated. " Like Mommy and my Aunties do? Like a spell?"

" That's exactly it." Leo said. That wasn't so hard.

"When is your due date?" Dr. Harris asked Piper.

" Next week." Piper said.

" I want to see you on your due date." He said, as he whipped the gel off of her stomach. " So we can see how everything is, okay?"

" Okay." Piper said. " I'll schedule that."

They left after Piper scheduled an appointment for her due date.

" Mommy, can I help you and Daddy put the crib together?" Chris asked, when they got home. They had planned on finishing the nursery when they got home.

" Of course you can." Leo said, as they walked into the parlor. " You and Wyatt can both help."

" Why don't you guys go up?" Piper said. " I'll get you guys some juice."

" Thank you, mommy." Wyatt and Chris said in unison.

" Yeah thank you, mommy." Leo smiled, giving Piper a kiss on the cheek. He bent down, and kissed her stomach before going upstairs with the boys.

Piper smiled, and went into the kitchen. She poured some apple juice into two sippy cups for Wyatt and Chris, and grabbed two mineral waters for her and Leo.

When she got upstairs, Wyatt and Chris were sitting on her and Leo's bed while Leo was getting everything they would need to put the crib together.

" Here you go, boys." Piper said, handing Wyatt his yellow sippy cup and Chris his blue sippy cup. She sat down on her bed.

" Thank you." Wyatt said.

" It's boo!" Chris exclaimed, smiling at his blue cup. " My favorite."

" That's very good." Piper said. " What color is Wyatt's?"

Chris looked at the cup for a second. " Wyatt's is yewow." He said.

" Very good!" Piper said.

" Okay, I've got everything." Leo said, coming into the room.

" What do you need me to do?" Piper asked him.

" Just relax, okay?" Leo said. "Leave it to us, okay? Just let us know how you want everything set up."

Piper smiled. "Okay." She said. As they started to put the crib together, Piper sat back against her pillow, and grabbed the book she was reading from her bedside table. She opened it from where her bookmark was, and started to read.

" Momma!" came Chris voice a few minutes later. Piper put her book down, and saw Chris running up to her, crying.

" What's wrong sweet heart?" she said.

" I gots a boo boo." He said, holding arm up for her to see a scrape.

" He fell slipped on small piece of crib, and got a scrape." Leo said from the doorway of the nursery.

" I'll make it all better." Piper said. Leo nodded, and went back to work. " Come here, sweetie." She lifted him onto her lap the best she could, and looked at the scrape. It wasn't bad, but it would need to be cleaned.

" It hurts, Momma." He said.

" Well let's see how I can make it feel better." She said, lifting his arm up and kissing where he was hurt. " Feel better?"

" A little bit." Chris said. Piper whipped away a few tears that were rolling down his cheek.

" Come with me." Piper said, standing up with him still in her arms. She carried him to the bathroom attached to her bedroom. She took some scrape cleaner out of the cabinet. " This may sting a little." She said, setting him on the marble counter.

Chris nodded, and closed his eyes. Piper put the cleaner on, and Chris winced a little. " All done." She told him, when she was finished. " You were a very brave boy."

" That didn't hurt very much." Chris said.

Piper smiled. " Now you get to pick out a band-aid." She told him, taking band-aids out of a drawer, and showing him the selection. " Which one do you want?"

Chris looked over the selection of band-aids, and titled his head a little.

" I want…the doggy one." Chris said, pointing to a band-aid that had puppies on them. " They're doggies just like Tina."

" Just like Tina." Piper nodded, as she put the band-aid on him. " Hey why don't we go get Tina, and she can sit with us while we finish the baby's nursery?"

" Yeah." Chris said. She lifted him into her arms again, and put him onto the floor.

" Let's go." She said, taking his hand in her's and leading him out of the room, and downstairs to where Tina was sitting on the couch.

" Tina, wanna watch us make my baby sister's room pretty?" Chris said to her. Tina tilted her head at him, and wagged her tail. " Come on!"

Tina jumped off of the couch, and followed them back upstairs to Piper's bedroom.

Chris went back to help with the crib, and Piper sat back down on her bed, with Tina on her lap.

About an hour later, they finished the crib, and setting up the room with Piper's supervising.

" Come see." Leo said, taking her hand. Tina jumped off of the bed, and ran over to the nursery's entrance. Leo led Piper to the door, and she looked in. The crib was set up with pink blankets and a star mobile over it. " What do you think?"

" It's wonderful." Piper said. " You guys did a great job."

" Really?" Wyatt said.

" You guys did an awesome job." Piper said, smiling down at her oldest son. She remembered when he used that crib. She looked more around the room.

There was a dresser set up with a lamp on it, and a rocking chair next to the crib. All around the furniture was teddy bears and stuffed animals.

" You're going to love your room, baby sister." Wyatt said. He put his hands on her stomach. Piper suddenly felt the baby kick.

" She kicked." Wyatt smiled.

" She did." Piper nodded. " She heard you. She says,' I know I will, thank you for helping daddy.'"

Wyatt smiled up at her, and Piper smiled back at him. She looked at Leo.

" Hey, why don't we go out to dinner tonight?" she said. " You guys deserve it, you did such a good job."

" Sure, where do you want to go?" Leo said.

" How about Olive Garden?" Piper suggested. She loved that restaurant, and so did Leo and the boys. It was the restaurant with the great breadsticks, and Piper had a craving for good breadsticks.

" That sounds good." Leo said. He looked at Wyatt and Chris. " What do you think, boys?"

" Yeah!" they cried.

" Hey, maybe my sisters and my dad can come, too." Piper said.

" Okay, well I'll call your sisters." Leo said. " The boys can help me."

" I'll call my dad." Piper said.

Leo left the room with the boys, and Piper went into her bedroom, and grabbed her cell phone from her bedside table. She dialed her father's number, and waited while sitting on her bed. After about five rings, he answered.

" Hi, Dad!" she said.

" Piper!" her father exclaimed." How are you?"

" I'm great." She said. " Listen, we're going out to dinner tonight. I wanted to know if you wanted to join us. We're going to Olive Garden."

" Sure." He said. " What time?"

" Well, I'm thinking around five." Piper said. " I don't want to be out too late."

" So I'll meet you at Olive Garden at five?" Victor said.

" Yeah." Piper said. " See you there."

" I'll see you." He said. " Bye."

"Bye." Piper hung up the phone, and put it back on her bedside table.

She got off of her bed, and went downstairs to find Leo and the boys sitting on the couch. Wyatt had a cordless phone to his ear, and he was laughing.

" Whom are we talking to?" Piper asked Leo, as she sat down next to him.

" Aunt Phoebe." Leo told her.

" Aunt Phoebe wants to talk to you, Mommy." Wyatt said to Piper, and handed her the phone. Piper took it from him, and put the phone up to her ear.

" Hello?" she said.

" Hi, Piper." Phoebe said. " What time is dinner tonight?"

" Five o'clock at Olive Garden." Piper told her.

" Coop and I will be there." Phoebe said. " See you then. Bye."

" Bye." Piper hung up the phone, and dialed Paige's number. She told her to meet them at Olive Garden at five o'clock.

When she hung up with Paige, she looked at her watch.

" It's two right now." She told Leo. " The boys need a bath, so could you help me out with that?"

" Of course." Leo said.

After Piper and Leo gave the boys a bath, they took turns taking a shower.

" How does this look?" Piper asked Leo, as she stood in front of their full-length mirror in their bedroom. She was wearing a dark blue maternity shirt and black maternity pants.

" You look great." Leo said, coming up behind her. He was dressed in a blue shirt and blue jeans.

" Really?" Piper said, pulling at her shirt. " It doesn't make me look horrible?"

" It makes you look beautiful." Leo assured her.

Piper smiled at him.

" Lets go get the boys so we can leave." She said. It was already quarter to five.

They got to Olive Garden at five o'clock to see that Paige, Phoebe, Coop, Henry, and Victor were already there.

" We're all here?" Piper said. " Great."

" Yeah, I put us under Henry." Paige said. " There's a ten minute wait."

" Well, that's okay." Piper said. She looked at Phoebe. " How are you feeling?"

" I'm feeling okay right now." Phoebe said. " It's getting better. Oh yeah, and look. I'm showing." She flattened her shirt a bit to reveal a small baby bump.

"Phoebe, that's great." Piper said. " Wait until you look like me."

" Yeah." Phoebe said. " Lucky for me, you can't really tell yet."

" Aunt Phoebe is having a baby like Mommy is?" Wyatt said, looking at Leo.

" Yeah." Leo said. " That means you're going to get a sister and a cousin."

" Is it a boy or a girl?" Chris asked.

Phoebe smiled. " As a matter of fact, I know." She said. " I had a doctor's appointment yesterday, and it's definitely a girl."

" Phoebe that's great." Paige said.

" I know, isn't it?" Phoebe said. " Coop and I already decided on a name, too. Her name is going to be Prudence Penelope Halliwell."

" Mommy said that my baby sister is going to be Melinda Prudence Halliwell." Chris said.

" I know." Phoebe said. " That'll be cute."

" Melinda and Prudence." Victor said. " Your mother had both of those names picked out when she was pregnant with Prue. We decided on Prudence, obviously."

" I like both names, so I'm using both of them." Piper said.

A few minutes later, they were seated at a table, and had a nice dinner. Piper loved to have dinner with her family, because they always had such a nice time together. It reminded her of when she and her sisters all lived in the same house. Now they were apart from each other, living their own lives. Piper liked it that way too, because she could now have her own life with her husband and her kids.

**A/N: please review. I will update a.s.a.p. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	20. Rapport

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

"I'll see you tomorrow, Paige." Lilah said, as Paige was leaving work for the day.

" Yeah, see you." Paige said, walking towards the exit.

She left South Bay Social Services, and stopped at a drug store to get something she needed. Once she got what she needed, she went straight home. Henry wasn't home yet, so she was alone. He'd be home in a short while, though.

Going straight to the bathroom with the bag from the drug store, she didn't even bother to take her jacket off. She was too anxious. She and Henry had been trying to have a baby for six months now. Her mind flashed back to before Wyatt, when Piper and Leo were trying to have a baby. Now she knew how Piper must have felt with each pregnancy test that read a negative. Sometimes she felt completely hopeless.

After doing everything she needed to do, she waited for the test to come to a result. It seemed so long to wait. To anxiously wait.

The test beeped, making Paige jump a little. She looked down at the test that was answer side down to the tiled floor of the bathroom.

It was now or never. Nervously, she flipped the test over expecting to see the same two words she'd seen for the last six months.

Except there was only one word. A word that made her want to scream with joy…to jump up and down in victory.

"Yes!" she cried. Tears she didn't know were there flowed down her cheeks. Tears of complete happiness.

Paige slowly walked out of the room to see if maybe Henry was home. She really hoped he was. Her question was answered as Henry walked through the front door.

" Hey, honey." He said, as she walked closer to him. As she did, he looked more closely at her. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I am." Paige said, smiling at him. " Really happy. Henry I'm…I'm…"

For some reason she couldn't get the words out. The words couldn't work out in her mind.

" You're what?" Henry said. He got closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her. " You're what, sweetie?"

" I'm pregnant." She whispered, finally finding the words.

Henry just looked at her for a second, shock written all of her face. But as fast as that look came, his face broke out into a smile. A genuinely happy smile.

" Paige, that's great." He said. " When did you find out?"

" Just now."

" You're sure you're positive." he asked. " It isn't a false?"

There was that one time about two months ago, when Paige had taken a test and gotten a positive result. When she had taken a second test, it came out negative.

" I could've thought the same thing." Paige admitted. " After that, but I haven't been feeling well, and well my test read a positive."

" We'll go to your doctor tomorrow to be one hundred percent sure?"

Paige nodded. " Of course." she said. " But I don't think we'll be disappointed this time."

XXXX

" Paige, that's great." Piper said, as she talked to Paige on the phone. " I'm really happy for you guys."

Paige had just given her wonderful news that she was going to be an aunt. She knew Paige and Henry had been trying to have a baby for a long time now, and she also remembered how hard it had been when she and Leo had been trying to have a baby before Wyatt. It was definitely nerve wracking wondering if maybe it would never happen.

" How are you feeling?" Paige asked her.

" Oh fine." Piper told her. " I should be asking you that. Any morning sickness yet?"

Paige laughed. " Not too bad yet." she said. " But I know what's coming."

" Thanks to me and Phoebe, yes." Piper said. " You do."

The doorbell rung suddenly at the Manor. Tina started running around at Piper's feet, barking a little bit. She was a very protective dog, especially over Wyatt and Chris.

" That's the door." Piper told Paige.

" Yeah, I can hear Tina." Paige laughed. " I have to call Phoebe anyway. Talk to you later."

" Yeah, bye." Piper said, and hung up the phone.

" Let's go see who's here." she said to Tina. Tina wagged her tail, and followed Piper to the front door.

She opened the door, and looked at the person who had rung the door bell.

" Hey!" she said, letting him into the house. " How've you been?"

Darryl Morris sighed.

" Okay." he said. " Haven't been in San Francisco for a while…actually since we last saw each other. Sheila wanted to move to San Diego to take care of her mother. Unfortunately now, we're in the middle of a divorce so I decided to move back."

" I'm so sorry to hear that." Piper said. " You've been okay, though?"

He nodded. " Doing the best I can, you know?" he said. " Heard about the whole Home Land Security thing. You guys know how to get yourselves out of anything, don't you?"

Piper laughed. " I guess we do." she said.

" Who's this?" he said, squatting down to Tina's level. He held out his hand towards her, and she sniffed it carefully before letting him pet her.

" We got a dog." Piper told him. " Her name's Tina. The boys really wanted a dog, so Leo and I got one. She's great."

" So how's Phoebe and Paige?" he asked, standing up.

" They both moved out." Piper said. " Both got married. Phoebe's actually having a baby in a couple of months."

" Good for her." he said. " You too."

" Yeah, I'm just about ready to have this baby." Piper said. " We're all ready for her to get here."

" Anyway, I should really be going." he said. " I'm moving into my apartment today, and I thought I'd stop by and see how everyone was."

" Keep in touch." Piper said. "Even if it's a suspicion of evil nasties."

" Will do." he said. " Take care."

He left and Piper went back to the kitchen to make everyone some lunch.

XXXXX

" Nope not that one either." Phoebe said, stubbornly. She and Coop were looking through a baby names book and they weren't coming to an agreement yet.

" Grace?" Coop suggested.

" Don't like it." Phoebe said, crossing her arms across her chest. She leaned back against the couch they were sitting on, and shook her head. " I think we should name her Prudence after my sister."

" How do you know your sister isn't going to want that name for her baby?"

" She's naming her Melinda." Phoebe told him. " Which is why our daughter's name should be Prudence."

" Is it that important to you?"

Phoebe nodded.

" Then we'll name her Prudence." Coop gave in. " I actually do like the name."

" Prudence it is, then."

**A/N: Please review. Sorry for the really long wait. I know where I want this story to go, but I was having trouble getting there. A new update will be up a.s.a.p.**


	21. Ham and Cheese sandwich

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**The spell that I wrote in this chapter is something I made up really quick, so its horrible. I'm horrible at spell writing. **

**Anyway, onto the next chapter. **

" Have a great day at school, boys." Piper told Wyatt and Chris as they stood in the living room with Leo, ready to go with their backpacks. She kissed each of their cheeks, and turned to Leo. " You, too."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Leo grinned. " See you at lunch." he said.

Piper nodded. " See you."

Piper watched as Leo took both their son's hands, and Wyatt orbed them away. Suddenly she felt something warm and fuzzy at her feet, and she smiled.

" Hi, sweetie." she said, softly to Tina, who was at her feet. " Are you hungry?"

Tina wagged her little tail, looking at Piper with her puppy dog eyes.

" We are, too, so lets get some food."

Piper headed towards the kitchen. When she got there, she went over to the refrigerator.

" I think a nice ham and cheese sandwich will suffice, even though its only the morning." She told Tina, as she opened the cold cuts drawer, and pulled out the ham and cheese. Next she took the bread out of the bottom shelf.

She grabbed everything else, and brought it all to the center island.

" Before I eat I'll get your food." she told Tina, who was staring at her, her head tilted, and her tail wagging. That was one of Piper's weaknesses; whenever Tina or one of the boys looked at her like that, she couldn't say no.

Waking over to the dog food pale, Piper used the small cup inside to scoop some out, and she poured the dog food into the dog dish next to it.

" There you go, sweetie." she said.

Tina went over to her dish, looked into it, and began to eat.

Piper went back to making her ' breakfast at the center island, and pulled the bag with the ham in it open.

As the bag pulled open, almost simultaneously a sharp pain attacked Piper's back.

" Uh-oh." she gasped, as she felt a familiar wave of pain travel through her abdomen, and a wet sensation travel down her leg. " Looks like we _won't _be eating. Tina girl, come with me."

Tina trotted over to Piper's feet. " That's a good girl." she praised the puppy. Tina was such a good dog, and it was a miracle she listened so well.

Piper made her way out of the kitchen, and to the stair case. Careful not to step on Tina, she went up the stairs, and to her and Leo's bedroom. She had a plan; she was going to get changed into dry clothes, and somehow get to Magic School. There was no time to call her sisters.

After she put a clean maternity dress on, she went back down to the first stair case, the place where the door to Magic School had once been. Even though they had never attempted to recreate the door, she had to try now--this was an emergency, and there was no time to make a potion.

Quickly, she tried to think of a spell. Anything that would make a door appear on the wall she was facing.

" _In this place and in this time, create a passage way to where Magic is learned. Create the door to where I wish to find." _

Piper closed her eyes, praying it would work. Nervously opening her eyes, a big wooden door came into her view.

" Thank you, god!" she exclaimed, mentally telling herself she'd have to tell Leo they now had an easier way to get to Magic School." Come on, Tina." She couldn't leave Tina here by herself, so she'd have to come with her.

She opened the door, and stepped through it, Tina right behind her. Suddenly they were in the never-ending hallway of Magic School.

" Leo?" she called out. " Leo?"

She walked towards the library to find no one there. " Leo?" she called out again, making her way towards his office, hoping maybe he was there. " Leo can you hear me?"

Leo's office door opened, and he appeared in the doorway.

" Piper? Honey, what's wrong?" he said, his brows furrowing in concern.

" Leo, I'm in labor." she told him. " I was making myself breakfast when my water broke."

" Okay, well lets get you to a room, so this way we can get help." he said. " And we'll figure out…why is Tina here?"

He noticed the little beagle wagging her tail, looking happy to see him.

" Couldn't leave her…ahhh!" Piper cried, clutching her stomach, as she felt a contraction hit her again.

" Okay, breathe." Leo said, taking her hand. " We'll bring you to your old room, and…"

" No hospital." Piper shook her head. If this had been four and a half years ago, she would've been begging for the hospital, but not now. " I want her to be born here…the safest place I know."

Magic School was once again the safest place a person could be, once they reclaimed it. There was a protective barrier over Magic School now, placed by the elders, and no one could enter Magic School unless they were a being of good magic.

" But…" Leo started, but Piper shook her head.

" After she's born, we'll go to the hospital, but she's going to be born here." she said.

Leo nodded. " Do you want me to call your sisters?" he asked.

Piper nodded. " Phoebe's at work." she said. " And Paige is, too, I think."

" I'll call them." he said. " I'll be right back." He turned to leave, but he heard her scream again, as another contraction hit her.

" Leo, don't leave me." she cried, grabbing onto his robes.

" I won't." he assured her, trying to think of another way to contact Phoebe and Paige.

" Where are the boys? I don't want them to see me like this. Not unless I'm calm, which I'm not right now."

" They're at the day care center." he told her.

" Get someone here to get my sisters." she said. " But I need you here with me."

Leo nodded, and went out into the hallway to see if he could find someone in a ten foot radius. Finally he found one of the teachers that taught one of the Caporealizing classes. She knew Phoebe and Paige pretty well since she started teaching once Magic School reopened.

" Hey, Heather." he said to her. " Could you possibly contact Phoebe and Paige?"

" Sure, what's wrong?"

" Piper's in labor, and she needs her sisters." Leo explained. "But I can't leave her."

" No problem." Heather nodded. " I'll get Wyatt to orb me, is that okay?"

" If he can." Leo agreed.

Heather went off to the day care room to find Wyatt and Chris, and Leo went back to the room Piper was in. She was lying on the bed, breathing in deeply, with her eyes closed.

" Heather's going to get your sisters." he told her. " They'll be here soon."

" Good." Piper took another deep breath.

" Do you want some water?" he suggested.

Piper nodded.

Leo walked over to the bathroom, and came back a few moments later with a glass of water.

" Here, drink this." he handed her the glass, and she took it. She put it to her lips, and drank a few small sips before handing it back to him. He put it on her bedside table, and then looked at her.

" Thank you." she said, and then she looked around the room. " Hey, where's Tina?"

Leo's eyes scanned the room, but he didn't find the tiny puppy he was looking for.

" She must've gotten away from us." Leo said. " I'll go look for her, and bring her back."

Piper nodded, closed her eyes, and laid her head back against her pillow.

Leo left the room, and started down the hallway towards the library in search of Tina. He had to find her quickly, so that he could get back to his wife. As he got closer to the library, he suddenly saw bright white lights fill the middle of the room. The lights formed into four people. Phoebe, Paige, Heather, and Wyatt stood in the middle of the room, Chris in Paige's arms.

" How is she?" Phoebe asked, once he was close enough to them.

" She's doing alright." Leo told them. " Her water's broke, and she's resting right now. I left her to look for Tina."

" Why is Tina here?" Phoebe asked, tilting her head slightly.

" Piper didn't want to leave her at the manor." Leo explained.

"Why don't I take the boys back to the daycare room, while you three go take care of Piper?" Heather suggested.

" Well, I think Piper would want to see the boys before things get messy." Leo said.

" So, why don't you come with us, and once she's seen them, you can take them to the day care room? "

" What about Tina?" Phoebe reminded him.

" We'll have to find her in a few minutes. She couldn't have gone far." Leo said.

Heather, Paige, and Phoebe followed Leo with Wyatt and Chris to the room Piper was in.

" Someone wants to see you." Leo said to Piper, who was still lying against her pillow with her eyes closed, as they walked into the room. She opened her eyes.

" Hey!" Piper beamed at her boys. " Mommy's so glad to see you two. Come here."

Paige set Chris down onto the floor, and he and Wyatt walked over to the bed their mother was on. Leo helped them onto it.

" Is the baby coming, Mommy?" Wyatt asked.

Piper smiled, and ran her index finger across his cheek. " She is." she told him. She looked at Chris. " You two are going to be big brothers soon."

" We love you, Mommy." Chris said, quietly, bending over to kiss his mother's cheek.

" Love you, too, peanut." she ruffled his hair, with a smile. She looked over at Wyatt. " And I Iove you, too, sweetheart."

**A/N: please review. I'll update a.s.a.p. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	22. Eyes

**A/N: I don't own Charmed. **

" Found her." Leo announced, walking back into the room with Tina in his arms. The bedroom was empty except for Piper, since Phoebe and Paige had gone to bring the boys back to the daycare center with Heather. " She was in one of the empty classrooms to take a nap."

Piper smiled. " Is there somewhere she can get comfortable in here?" she said.

" I'm sure we can find a place for her." He went to far side of the room, and put Tina down onto the floor. Then he went over to the edge of the bed, and pulled out one of the spare blankets from underneath.

" This'll be fine." he said, laying it down next to Tina. She cautiously walked closer to it, and sniffed it. Deciding it was okay, she climbed onto it, and walked in two circles before sitting down, and making herself comfortable.

" I wonder why dogs do that." Piper wondered aloud.

"Not sure." Leo shrugged. " Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Piper shook her head. " Just stay with me." she said.

" That I can do." Leo grinned, walking over to her side. Gently, he climbed on top of the bed, and inched himself close to her.

" We're going to have a baby girl soon." Piper told him, happily.

" I know." Leo grinned. He placed his hand on her stomach, and stroked it lovingly.

"To think, all of this could never have happened if I would've stayed away three years ago. We wouldn't have this baby girl, and we wouldn't have Chris. I thank god everyday that I have every one of our kids."

Piper smiled. " I do, too." she said. He bent his head down, and they shared a loving kiss.

Someone at the doorway cleared their throat. " Are we interrupting something?" they asked.

Piper and Leo pulled away from each other, grinning. Phoebe and Paige were standing in the door way, both of them with their eyebrows raised.

" We were just talking." Piper told them.

" How are you feeling?" Paige asked.

" Eh," Piper grimaced, " But I've done this two times before, so its nothing new to me."

She suddenly frowned. " Another one." she managed to get out, before clenching her jaw. She grabbed hold of Leo's hand, and once again, squeezed it. As the pain stopped after a while, she began to breath again.

" Its over." she said.

" I'll get you a dry wash cloth, and stuff for delivery." Paige said. " It looks like it shouldn't be long now."

She walked towards the bathroom, and came back with a nice dry washcoth, a towel, and a kit of things they would need.

" Thanks," Piper took the wash cloth from her, and whipped it across her face.

" No problem." Paige waved a hand at her.

" I want to see my boys." Piper said. " If I'm almost ready to have the baby, then I want to see them one last time."

" I'll go get them." Leo said. He left the room, leaving Piper alone with her sisters.

" I hope I', not scaring you two." she said, resting her hands on her stomach. " But even if its bad, just remember, it turns out really great."

" We know, sweetie." Phoebe said. " We know."

" Look who came to see Mommy." Leo walked into the room with Chris on his hip, and Wyatt at his side. " The big brothers!"

" Hi, my sweethearts." Piper smiled at her sons. How good it was to see them, to be visually reminded what was coming out of this pain.

Leo brought them over to the bed, and lifted them to sit on either side of her.

" Is she almost here?" Chris asked. " Am I gonna be a big brother soon?"

Piper smiled, and nodded. " She is." she told him.

" Will you tell us when she gets here?" Wyatt asked.

" I sure will." Piper assured them. " You two will be the first to know. One of your Aunts will come and get you right away."

She kissed each of them on the top of the head. " Now, you two have to go back," she said. " I love you both."

" We love you, too, Mommy," the said in unison.

Piper suddenly winced in pain at another contraction. They were getting closer and a lot more painful.

" I'm going to bring you two back." Paige said. " How about that?"

Leo helped her get them off the bed quickly, before they would notice their mother in pain, and she led them out of the room.

" Breathe." Leo told her, holding her hand, and rubbing her back. " I think we're ready here. I'm going to take a look."

He let go of her hand, and went to the edge of the bed, before lifting up her dress to take a look.

" Looks like it." he said. " I can see her head."

" You can?"

" Yeah." Leo nodded. "So I'm going to need you to start pushing, okay?"

" Weren't thinking about starting without me, were you?" Paige walked into the room.

" Nope." Piper said, through the pain. " But now that you're here, I'm ready to get this baby out of me."

" Let's get this baby out of you, then." Paige said, and went to stand next to Phoebe.

" Whenever you're ready, you can start pushing." Leo instructed.

Piper nodded, and closed her eyes, before giving a big push. Sweat dripped down her face as the pain got worse. The pain was almost worse than when she gave birth to Wyatt. Why hadn't she gone to the hospital, and gotten the drugs? Oh yeah, because she'd decided Magic School would be the safest place.

_What was I thinking? _She thought.

" Good." Leo said. " Keep pushing."

Piper took a deep breath, brought her chin to her chest, and gave another big push.

" Okay, okay." Leo said. " You're doing great, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

" You're doing awesome." Phoebe said. " Just keep pushing."

" I am." Piper said, through clenched teeth.

" We know you are, honey," Paige said.

" Her heads almost out." Leo informed his wife. " One more big push should get it out."

She pushed even harder than before, and heard Leo gasp.

" The heads out." he said. " One more."

Before Piper knew it, she heard the tiny cry of an infant.

" And the baby is out."

" It's a girl, right?" Piper said, through tears that were now falling down her face.

" It is, honey." Leo assured her.

He grabbed the birthing kit, and took out the scissors, to cut the umbilical cord. Next he cleaned her mouth out, and wrapped her in a clean blanket.

She was beautiful. Leo found himself staring at her, at his new daughter. The daughter he always wanted. The daughter that may never have happened, but she was here. Tears were forming in his eyes at the most precious sight he had ever seen, the product of his return from a long journey. He never thought he'd see anything more beautiful than his wife, but he was wrong.

" Is she okay?" Piper asked, after she had collapsed against her pillow.

" S- She's beautiful." Leo told her.

"I want to hold her." Piper said.

Leo grinned, and carried his daughter to his wife. Carefully, he placed the baby into her arms.

" She is." Piper agreed.

" Do you think she'll keep the dark hair?" Phoebe said, " Or do you think it'll get lighter like Wyatt's did?"

" I'm not sure." Piper said, and kissed the top of the infants head. " But I do know she'll keep the light eyes."

" Piper, her eyes are closed." Paige said.

" I just have a feeling." Piper said. She looked up at Leo, and couldn't help but smile.

" I do, too." he agreed.

" Leo, we finally have our little girl." Piper whispered. " I can't believe it. Speaking of which, go get the boys. I promised them I'd have someone come get them once the baby was born."

" I'm on it." Paige said.

**A/N: please review, and tell me what you thought. Now that Melinda is born, the real 'fun' can start. I'll try to update a.s.a.p. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	23. Not ready yet

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" Tell me again, why you decided to have the baby here," Phoebe said, as they got a few things together for Piper to go to the hospital with the baby, " You were the one who was totally against a home birth when you were pregnant with Wyatt."

" This is different," Piper shook her head, as she swaddled Melinda in a pink Halliwell blanket, getting ready to go to the hospital to get checked up on, " This place is safer than any hospital, and I think I wanted Leo to help in the birthing process. It was special for him."

" That's true," Phoebe admitted, " But I think I'll go to the hospital when I have my baby,"

" I had a feeling," Piper said, and then she looked at Tina who was curled up in one of the corners of the room, " Can you bring her home and feed her? She probably wants to have some peace and quiet after hearing me scream for hours, and then the boys asking a million questions when they came in."

" Ooh, my favorite was Chris' question," Phoebe grinned, " _' _Mommy tell me again how she got from in there to out here' You had to see your face turning all shades of red."

" I guess the answer we gave him before wasn't good enough," Piper shrugged.

" Let me guess, you told him it was magic?"

" How'd you know?"

" I know you," Phoebe said, simply, " Besides that's what I've planned on telling my children when they ask. Its believable in or world. So how does it feel to have a daughter?"

" Great," Piper smiled. She put a hand to her stomach, and sighed, " I miss her being inside me, though. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy to finally see her, and I'm glad that I can feel like myself again, but I feel like something's missing from me."

" Piper, you've done this before," Phoebe said, " And never said anything like that. Why is it so different now?"

" I don't know," Piper admitted, " I guess its I know this is my last child, and I'm realizing I'll never have another baby growing inside of me. There's nothing like the feeling of a little person growing inside of you. Nothing like the love that's in your heart during those months. "

" Never say never, Piper," her sister laughed, " Mom didn't think she'd have any more children after you, and she had me. She never thought she'd have _another _one after me, but things happen. You could end up having another baby a few years from now. Maybe even ten years from now."

" Ten years?" Piper said, amused, " You can see me having a baby in ten years?"

" Never know," Phoebe nodded, " It happens all the time. I mean, you two didn't plan on Melinda did you? The only baby you planned on was Wyatt. It happened, and it may again."

" I don't think I could handle four kids," Piper said, " I'm pretty good with three. I have my two boys and my baby girl. I couldn't be happier."

" Are you kidding me?" Phoebe said, " You're the best mommy in the world. A lot better than I'm going to be."

" Don't doubt yourself," Piper told her, " You're great with the boys. You'll be a great mother."

" They're in their class room Leo said, walking into the room, " We can head to the hospital."

"Alright," Piper said, looking down at her baby daughter, " We're going to go make sure everything's okay, and then we'll bring you home, okay?"

They went back to the manor to get the car, since Piper didn't want to just orb there. She wasn't sure what it would be like for the baby since she was only about an hour old, not even. Phoebe brought Tina home like she said she would, and fed her.

After finding out Melinda was five pounds twelve ounces and twenty two inches long, Piper and Leo went back home and to Magic School to pick up the boys. Their day of school was over by now.

" Can I hold her?" Chris asked, as they walked through the door that went from Magic school to the manor, " Please?"

" We'll see when Grandpa gets here," Piper said, " And only if you sit down nice. She's really little."

" What about me?" Wyatt said, " I'm older than Chris."

" Only two years! Not even!" Chris argued.

" Stop fighting boys," Leo said, putting his finger to his lips, and looking at Melinda who was sleeping in Piper's arms," The baby's sleeping. And the rules go for both of you."

" Yeah, only Mommy, Daddy, or another adult can hold her," Piper said, as they walked down the rest of the stairs, and into the living room, where a bassinet sat in the middle of the room. There was one for downstairs, and one for their bedroom. She walked over to it, and gently laid Melinda down into it, trying not to disturb her sleeping. She snuggled against the soft bottom of the bassinet, took a deep breath, and continued sleeping.

There was a knock at the door, and Piper knew it had to be her father. He knew better than to ring the door bell to the house that could possibly have a sleeping baby in it.

" That's my dad," she told Leo as she walked away from them, and towards the parlor. There was a figure in the doorway. She opened the door to see her father standing there, a smile on his face.

"So," he said, " Where's this granddaughter of mine?"

Piper reached out to hug him, " She's sleeping, Dad," she told him, " But come in."

She stepped away from him, and he walked into the house.

" She's in here," Piper led him into the living room where Leo was sitting next to the bassinet, and the boys were sitting next to him.

" Lets see the little princess," Victor said, walking over to the bassinet. A smile spread across his face, " Oh Piper, she's beautiful. What's all of the information?"

" She's five twelve," Piper informed him, " She's a little one."

" Eh, she's a girl," Victor said, " What was Wyatt?"

"Six eight," Leo supplied. He remembered everything about his children, "Chris was seven nine."

" Girls are different," Victor said, " I believe Phoebe was the biggest out of all three of you…Or maybe it was Prue." His voice faltered at his own mention of his oldest daughter. His late daughter.

" I'm not sure," Piper said, noticing her father's tone with her sister's name.

" Speaking of that," he went on, " Isn't it time enough for us to see her? I mean its been what? Seven years? We see your mother and Grams a lot. Why not her?"

" I haven't even went there with them, Dad," Piper said, " I'm not even sure I'm ready for that."

" Why not?" Victor argued. He sat down next to the boys, " She'd be so proud of you. Having a successful life with a husband and three children."

" I'm sure she would be," she said, " I'll tell you what. I'll summon Grams tonight, and see if maybe in the near future we can see her, okay?"

" I'd like that," Victor said.

Tina suddenly ran into the room, and jumped up onto her father's lap.

" Well, hello there, Tina," he said, as she licked his face, " How do you like your new sister?"

As if to answer, Tina licked his face even more.

" I take that as you like her." he laughed.

" I like her, too," Chris said, petting Tina, " Mommy can I hold her now?"

" I guess so," Piper said, not wanting to wake the baby up, but she did promise him. Maybe she'd stay sleeping if they were gentle with her. She went over to the bassinet, and carefully lifted the baby out it, and carried her over to Chris," Now sit back against the back of the couch, honey."

Chris did as he was told, moved back against the couch, and held out his arms. Leo inched closer to him, so he could support her head.

" I'm next," Wyatt said, from Chris' other side.

" Of course, Wy," Piper said, and carefully placed her still sleeping daughter into her son's waiting arms. She looked at Leo, " Support her head," she told him.

He nodded, and supported her head.

"She's not even heavy," Chris said.

" No, she's not," Leo said, " And as she gets older she'll get bigger. Just like you and Wyatt grow."

He didn't even want to think about that right now. He'd rather keep all three of his kids small so he could enjoy them, but that was every parents wish. Time went by so fast. It felt like it was just yesterday that he fell in love with Piper. Now they were married with three small children. Time just flew by. He'd blink, and it would be Melinda's sweet sixteen.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he focused on the infant in his son's arms.

" Do you want some coffee, Dad?" Piper asked.

" Nah, you sit," Victor said, "I'll go make some."

**A/N: please review. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been planning this. I have a lot to come, so please be patient while I still try to put every****thing I've come up with together. I think you'll really like it. So, let me know what you think of this so far. Reviews are really appreciated. Thanks for reading. Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!!!!**

-Sapphirerose21-


	24. Bright Lights

A/N: I don't own charmed.

"How close are we to getting the show on the road?" Grams questioned, as Piper dressed two month old Melinda the morning of her wiccaning. They were in Piper and Leo's bedroom, and Melinda was lying on the bed. It was earlier than she had for Wyatt and Chris, but the she thought the sooner the better. Being demon free for so long was great, and she wanted to do everything she could to keep it that way. She rolled her eyes at her grandmother, and grinned.

"As soon as Phoebe and Paige get here," Piper told her, "Phoebe's most likely going to be late, because she's not going to know what to wear."

Her six and a half months pregnant sister had so much trouble finding something to wear that she liked the way it looked on her. She was worse with maternity clothes than Piper had been, which was saying something.

"Imagine that," Grams smiled, clapping her hands together, "In a little less than a year, we'll have three babies in the family. Five great-grandchildren."

"Speaking of," Piper said, "Can you go check on the boys? They insisted on dressing themselves this morning, and I have a feeling they're going to need some changing."

Grams laughed, "No problem, dear," she said, and walked out of the room.

Piper smiled down at the baby that was now dressed. At two months old, she looked as much like her mother as her brothers looked like their father. Her hair was starting to come in dark brown, and her eyes were as everyone thought they would be---green just like her father's. She had a heart- melting smile, which made it better when she would wake up at all hours of the night. Waking up in the middle of the night was one thing Wyatt couldn't stand, because she had iron-lungs…ironically just like him. Piper tried to think back to what point Wyatt had slept through the night for the first time, and dreamt of that time coming soon.

Just as she lifted Melinda from her bed, white and blue orbs appeared in front of her. Sighing, she was relieved that finally one of her sisters were here so she wouldn't have to keep waiting for both of them to get here, and listen to Grams tap her foot and ask why they were taking so long.

"Finally, Paige…" she said, but she lost all sense of words when she saw who it really was. Her eyes could have been playing tricks on her, but never had they this seriously. No this wasn't Paige. Yes, it was a female, and yes she did look uncannily like Paige, but this woman had much darker hair than Paige had. Her eyes were ice-blue, and she stood with more confidence than Paige held. She had a slight smirk on her face.

"Do I look that much like her?" she said, and Piper's head rang. Five years ago she would have loved to hear that voice---would have given anything to hear that voice, but now…she was just shocked. Even though it was a possibility, she would never have expected this, "Because I hear that a lot up there."

Piper opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find her voice.

"You do," she finally managed to say, "What...what…?"

"What am I doing here?" she knew exactly what Piper was going to say, "That's a story for another later. The point you'll know for now, is that I'm here as a gift from the elders for my beautiful little niece's wiccaning." She smiled at Melinda.

"Prue…" Piper finally managed to say. It was now she realized that there were tears in her eyes, and her heart was thumping hard in her chest. If Leo had still been her whitelighter, he would've been in the room right now wanting to know what was going on to make her heart pump as hard as it was.

"She's beautiful, Piper," she went on, "I'm so incredibly proud of you. I don't really know much about what's happened since then, but, I do know that you have three kids. And that we have another sister who looks a lot like me."

"I've missed you so much," Piper said her voice shaky.

Prue nodded, knowing what she meant, "I've missed you, too." She said, "I missed out on seeing you become a mother and everything else. It kills me. No pun intended."

Piper laughed, and for a second it felt like old times until she remembered her sister had been dead for the past five or so years.

They heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and then Grams' voice.

"Come on boys," she was saying, "Let's show your mother how good you look for your sister's wiccaning."

She walked into the room, one boy to each of her hands. She stopped when she saw Prue standing there, Piper in front of her with obvious tears in her eyes.

"Well," she said, "You're here early…your sisters however are not…"

"Wait," Piper cut her off, "You knew about all of this? Why didn't you tell me so I would have time to digest it all?"

"It was supposed to be her own surprise," Grams said, "From the elders. Did she tell you the rest?"

Piper shook her head.

"Well we don't really have time for that right now," Grams said, "What do you think of these handsome boys?"

Piper looked at her sons. They each had a nice long sleeved shirt on with black jeans.

"Very handsome," Piper said. She then looked at Prue, "There has to be a catch. How long do you have?"

"As long as I want," Prue said, "No strings attached."

"Wow, that's a first for the elders," Piper commented, "But I'm not going to think about that or be weepy. I'm just glad you're here."

"That's the spirit," Grams said, "Now let's go wait for your sisters. By the way, where's your husband?"

"He is at the store," Piper told her, "Getting diapers since we only have a few left. I haven't been able to get to the store lately to get more."

Prue was now looking at the boys and she squatted down to their height.

"You must be Wyatt," she said to Wyatt, and then she looked at Chris, "And you must be Chris."

"I'm three," Chris told her, "And guess what? I'm a big brother!"

"You are?" Prue laughed, "What do you think of her?"

Wyatt shook his head, "She cries all the time." He told her, "She wakes me up a lot."

"I have a feeling she won't do that when she gets a little older." Prue told him, "You know who I am right?"

"You look like Auntie Paige," Chris said, pointing at her.

She chuckled, "I've been told." She said.

"Boys, that's Aunt Prue," Piper said to them, "You remember me telling you about her."

Wyatt nodded, "Did she come for Melinda's wiccaning?" he asked.

"I sure did," Prue said.

The door bell rung and everyone looked towards the door.

" Hopefully that's one of your sisters," Grams said, swinging out one of her hips before leaving the room.

Piper shook her head, " That's Grams," she said, " And if that is Phoebe, she's going to be really emotional."

" Phoebe's always been emotional," Prue pointed out.

Piper laughed, " Add six months of pregnancy hormones," she said.

" Gotcha," Prue said.

Not to Prue's surprise, Piper was right. Phoebe, Coop, Paige, and Henry had all arrived together. Grams had sent them up to Piper's bedroom, and when they looked into the bedroom, Phoebe whimpered.

" Oh my gosh, Prue," she said, softly, trying to calm herself down, " You're here!"

Prue laughed, " I am," she gestured to herself, " In the flesh, so to speak,"

"She's been hanging around Grams too long," Phoebe said, before going to hug her long deceased sister, " Did the elders send you? For Mel's wiccaning? I don't even care. I've missed you so much."

" They did," Prue nodded, " Which is all I'm going to say for now, because we have a wiccaning for Melinda. We should get to that before Grams gets upset."

" You're right," Piper said, " Where's Leo?"

" Right here," Leo said, walking into the room, holding a bag from the store, " Got the diapers…Prue?"

" Maybe this wasn't a good day to have your sister come back after all these years," Grams commented walking in behind him. She grinned slightly, because she could see how happy her granddaughters were, " Everything shall be explained later. Right now we have a wiccaning."

Everyone left the room, heading towards the stairs. Prue hung back so she could walk next to the sister she hadn't heard a word from, which she had expected.

" Hi, Paige," she said. Paige looked at her and she went on, " I'm not sure if they've told you much about me, but I noticed you haven't said a word."

" They have," Paige said, " Its just….you're sister wasn't very welcoming of me at first, and I didn't know how you would feel about me."

" Piper didn't know you very well at that point," Prue took her half-sister's hand,

" But I've seen what good you've done for this family…I peek some times…and I'm glad you came into their lives. Not just for the power of three, but to be their sister."

" That means a lot to me," Paige said, " I'm really glad to finally meet you."

" I am, too."

They got upstairs, and Grams set everything up to summon the Matriarch line of Halliwell witches. Everyone lined up like they had before, this time with a few extra guests. Piper and Leo stood next to each other, each with a boy at their feet. Piper was holding Melinda, rocking her in her arms.

" I call forward from space and time," Grams started, " matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end, to gather now in this sacred place, and help us b ring this child to grace."

The Matriarch spirits from different generations appeared all around the room, bathed in bright lights.

" The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy," Grams went on, and Piper side stepped Wyatt to hand Melinda over to her, before taking her place again. She smiled down at her boys, and smiled. Grams went on, " We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl, always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. He is one of us, because of that. We will bless him with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Melinda Prudence Halliwell. Blessed be."

The Matriarchs repeated after her, Piper and Leo after them.

Grams nodded, turning back to Piper and Leo.

"She's beautiful," she said, handing the baby to her father. Leo took her, and cradled her against his chest.

Grams then turned back to the matriarchs, and once again said, " Blessed be," and they disappeared in the same bright lights they appeared in.


	25. What Is Normal?

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

The wiccaning ended, and there was a lot of explaining to do on Prue's part. Explaining of why exactly she was here after all this time, and how she had gotten here, and how long she had to stay. It was a little overwhelming since she didn't fully understand it herself. That's what came with making a deal with the elders, but she'd take what she could get. For years she'd fought with them to send her back, but they hadn't changed their minds at all. Now they had finally listened to her request.

"Do you remember when right before I died…" she trailed off, because of the way her sister's faces fell at the mention of that day. It wasn't something she even wanted to think about, but it was all tied into the reason she was standing here.

"Kind of hard to forget," Piper said, holding her daughter close to her. Prue could see anything but happiness remembering that day. Even if she didn't know exactly what followed that day, she knew it must have been toughest on Piper, having to move on and be the oldest sister on top of gaining a new half sister. They were very secretive about Prue knowing what was going on in her sister's lives. It didn't mean she was totally in the dark for the whole time. She had learned to peek when They weren't looking, which wasn't too often.

Then she knew everything her grandmother and mother knew. The day her grandmother had returned " up there" from being summoned down to earth, she had been ecstatic, blurting out the fact that Piper was pregnant with her first child. Prue and her mother had of course shared the same enthusiasm. The first thing she knew about though, was the fact that she had a half sister. That was right after she had died. At first she hadn't been too sure about Paige, if truth be told. She hadn't been an experienced witch, and she had been thrown head first into something she had still been struggling with. Then the truth began to unfold, and Paige proved herself to be a great addition to the power of three…and being her sister's sister.

"And you remember how Dr. Griffith was there, too," she went on.

Phoebe grimaced, "Yeah, again…" she said, "Go on."

"Shax was able to kill me, because I threw myself in front of him to save his life," Prue explained, "Even if he died, too, I still sacrificed myself for the greater good. And after years thinking about that, the elders decided I had died for the greater good."

"Which means…?" Paige coaxed.

"I'm a whitelighter," Prue said, and looked at Paige, "You guys' whitelighter."

Paige furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "But I'm a whitelighter," she said.

Prue nodded, "They figured they owed you guys, too," she told them, "So they're going to split our duties so it's not so overwhelming."

"Well that was nice of them…" Paige said, "Although, they've been doing that a lot lately. It worries me."

Paige was referring to them sending Coop to Phoebe. It was against the grain to go against the rules, but they were "forgetting" about a lot of them lately.

"Not that I'm not thrilled you've been given a second chance with us," Piper said, rocking Melinda who was starting to fuss back and forth, "But what about exposure? Everyone thinks you're dead."

"You remember Leo's whitelighter dust?" Prue said, "Well anyone who knew me and knew about my death got dusted. By the elders no less. They now think I've been in Europe to find myself."

"That's risking a lot," Piper pointed out.

"I wasn't about to argue with them." She pushed her hair away from her face, and then put her hands on her hips, "After all they've put you through in the past eight years, and you deserve this."

"I still want to know what the catch is," Piper admitted. There was always a catch, or when something good happened, there was always something that would make the blessing nearly invisible. Like when she had Wyatt, just after that Leo had gone to be an elder, or when demon activity was light, it was just the calm before the store. Piper couldn't help thinking like this; she should probably just be happy she had her sister back, and move on, but there would still be the nagging thought in the back of her mind that something bad was to come. Pushing these thoughts out of her head, she gave her sisters a half smile, "But we don't need to worry about that now."

"No," Prue shook her head, "No, we don't. Right now we need to catch up on the past six, seven years."

"Why don't you tell us everything you know, and we'll tell you what you're missing," Phoebe suggested. If they sat here and explained everything that happened since _the event, _then well, they'd be here all day. For the next few hours, they talked in between Piper helping Leo with the kids, and stopping to eat.

That was the best part for Prue; because she had missed Piper's cooking after all the years she'd been gone. That was the part that felt most familiar to her, because now that it was just about seven years later, everything was different. Phoebe was majorly successful, which she wasn't _that _surprised about. Phoebe had proven a lot over the three years before she had died. Then there was Piper, this whole other person than she had been before. Just by the way she talked and carried herself, she was different. A more confident person, she was not only a wife but a mother. Something Prue had never experienced seeing her be. Now that the gap of six or so years she had missed was filled in, she was noticing more. It was a whole other world, like it had been when they were sent to the future just a year after finding out they were witches. Except, this world was different. Piper and Leo had found their way back to each other, they had two sons and daughter opposed to just a daughter. Phoebe wasn't on death row, and they had another sister, and she wasn't a blonde.

Prue smiled as she watched as Piper tried to soothe Melinda as she cried later in the day. Phoebe and Paige had gone upstairs to take naps, along with the boys. The guys went to Phoebe and Coops apartment so that they could put the crib together while they all had nothing else pressing to do. Prue and Piper were in the conservatory, sitting on one of the wicker couches that were still there after all these years.

"Whats the matter baby girl?" Piper rocked her back and forth in her arms, creating a rhythm with her movements, "You don't need to be changed, and you were just fed, so what is it, sweetie?"

Melinda's cries settled into a soft coo as Piper rocked her, and she rested her head against the bend of Piper's arm.

"There we go," Piper said, softly. Her eye caught Prue who was still smiling, "What?"

"I'm not used to seeing you like this," she said, "You're a great mother, Piper."

Piper laughed softly, aware of not waking her daughter up from the sleep she was now in.

"You've barely seen me be a mother," she pointed out.

"I've seen enough," Prue assured her, "There's no question about that or the person you've become."

Piper grinned, "It means a lot for me to hear you say that," she said, and now tears were coming out of her eyes. She wasn't sure why, though. She'd been completely emotionally stable just a second ago, and now those few words out of her sister's mouth had made something trigger inside of her.

"I know what you went through when I died," Prue said, "And I know you had a lot to deal with. With losing me and becoming the oldest sister."

"I didn't exactly know how to fill your shoes." Piper admitted, "I wanted you to come back so bad, because I didn't know how to hold the family together like you always did."

Prue nodded, "And you did," she said, "More than did that. I could never be half as good a mother and wife as you are right now. Leo, the boys, and Melinda are lucky to have you."

"Don't forget their aunts," Piper added, with a smile, wiping away a tear with the free hand of the arm that wasn't holding onto Melinda, "Phoebe and Paige have been a big part of the boys' life."

"I haven't," Prue was looking at the floor now, a look of resentment on her face. Piper cocked her head to the side, waiting for her sister to say something else.

Suddenly, she looked up again, "But that's not important. Whats important is that I'm here now, right?"

"Right," Piper agreed, nodding. She looked down at her daughter, and decided she had better go up to her crib before any noise down here woke her up. She told Prue where she was going, and then brought her upstairs.

Alone by herself, Prue decided to wander around the manor to try and see what looked different. The room she was in at the moment was already different; instead of neat as a pin, there were toys all over the place, and a bassinet in the middle for the baby. Then, in the dining room, the table looked a lot different, but that was to be expected. She knew that the table she had last seen was long gone. The amount of times the table got blown to pieces from being used as a barricade.

She walked into the kitchen and took in the sight of the high chair, and booster seats at the table. It tugged at her heart as she saw everything for the kids, because everything this was for came into her sister's life without her. It she had lived, she would've been able to experience having nephews and nieces. She would've been just as shocked to find out about the first boy to the family. If the Elders would've decided to make her a whitelighter for her sacrifice earlier on, it could have all been different. Her sisters wouldn't have had to go through what they went through when she died. She knew everything they went through, or at least the pain they felt in their hearts. Even if she was dead, they were still sisters, and they were still connected. The Elders had never been on the top of her list, but thinking about each and every one of these facts, it made her that much more upset.

But then there was the fact that, because of her death, they had found Paige. She knew enough from her grandmother and mother that Paige was a great sister and aunt, and she would never want to wish her away, but Prue couldn't help but feel that they would've found her _someday_; it was inevitable, it was destiny.

"Looking for something?" Phoebe was in the door way, leaning against the door frame when Prue turned around. Her eyes were soft, her hands covering the bulge of her stomach. It made Prue smile to think that Phoebe was going to be a mother. After hearing from Phoebe all that Cole had put her through, Coop and this baby were something she more than deserved.

"No," Prue shook her head, "Just looking around."

Phoebe nodded, and pushed herself away from the door.

"Everything's different," she said, "It's a lot to take in, I understand."

"I know," Prue sighed.

"But, hey," Phoebe suddenly grinned, her face glowing now, "You're here now. And you'll be here when I have my first baby." Her grin turned into a big smile, as she looked down at her stomach.

"True."

"And for Paige's babies…"

"Babies?" Prue raised her eyebrows. This was never mentioned to her.

Phoebe nodded, "I had a little premonition," she said, excitedly, "But don't tell her. I want her to find out on her own."

Prue held up to fingers, "Scouts honor," she mimed zipping her lips.

"Were you even ever a girl scout?" Phoebe asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah," Prue said, "For like a week."

They both laughed, and it felt like years ago. It felt like nothing changed, like they had been together since the day Shax attacked.

"My whole point was, was that you'll be here for all these great things, and that outweighs all that you've missed."

"I guess you're right," Prue lied. She understood, but she still couldn't help but feel resentment towards the Elders. She wasn't sure when that resentment would go away. "Where's Paige?"

"She went home," Phoebe told her, "She wasn't feeling well, so she decided to go home and get some rest."

"Oh, okay," Prue said, "I just wanted to talk to her. You know, get to know her better."

"What's going on in here?" Piper walked into the room, Chris on her right hip. He had his head on her shoulder, looking towards the back of them.

"We were just talking." Phoebe said, "Looks like someone's up from their nap."

"Yeah," Piper said, rubbing her youngest son's back, "Hey buddy, why don't you turn around and say hello to your Auntie Prue?"

Chris just held onto her tighter.

"He's a little shy," Piper explained, "He'll come around."

"It's alright," Prue said, "He doesn't really know me."

"Yeah, but he'll get to know you," Piper assured her, "And then it'll be like normal."

But what was normal?

**A/N: Hope you guy enjoyed the chapter. As you can see, Prue is back by the grace of the elders, but she's still not really that happy with them, because they waited all those years to decide she deserved to be a whitelighter, and she missed so much. She knows what has happened, but she's unfamiliar with normalcy. Stay tuned to see what happens next. The action is coming up I promise. I'm trying to build up to it. Thanks for reading **

**-sapphirerose21-**


	26. Yellow Light Bulbs

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**Enjoy the chapter. **

"There are plenty of blankets and pillows and stuff in your old bedroom," Piper said to Prue as they prepared for the night, "Or would you rather just go up there? Do you even have a bedroom up there? Leo never answered that question…"

"No, I'll stay down here," Prue said, cutting her off with a smile, "Maybe just for tonight, though."

"Yeah, Melinda still doesn't sleep through the night, and…"

Prue shook her head, "I just want to give you some space," she said, and when Piper went to protest, she added, "But I promise I'll be around all the time. I want to get to know my nephews and niece, and soon to be nephews or nieces."

"I know you will be," Piper said, "But seriously, stay here as long as you want. It's been so long…"

And Prue's face fell, without her even meaning for it to. Through all the pep talks she gave to herself, and legitimizing the situation, her face still fell. Because she remembered how long it had been since it had been normal for her to be in this house. Now it felt warm, but at the same time it was a little awkward, because she felt like she was intruding on their lives. Intruding the lives they had built while she was dead. Had they given her, her wings years ago, she may have been able to find a place where she could jam her way back in. Instead she was contemplating whether she was intruding in a place where she used to live.

And here she was running around in circles again.

"It's alright," Piper must have realized her words had sparked distress in her sister, and she quickly ran to recover the happiness, "I'm not saying the elders were right to take this long to make you a whitelighter, but at least you're here now, alright? Don't worry. I've waited too long to have you back in my life. A lot has happened over the past couple of years, some good, some not so good, but even if you weren't there, you're here to experience the greatness that has come from the past six and a half years."

"I guess you're right," Prue said, the conflict inside of her not completely resolved.

"I am right," Piper said, "Now, want to help me put your niece to sleep?"

"I would love to," Prue said, and pushed past the guilt and anxiety, to help her younger sister put her baby to sleep.

It was the best thing in the world, watching a baby sleep. When she had been alive, she had always dreamed of finding the perfect guy—always envied Piper's relationship with Leo, and how great Leo was. But she had never thought about what it would be like to have her own baby, or what it would be like when Piper eventually had a baby.

Yet here she was, holding her niece; her sisters third child, and suddenly she couldn't remember not having a baby in her life, or what it would be like if Piper had never been able to conceive children, like it had seemed just a year after she had died. She knew more than she let on.

In truth, she made her mother and grandmother tell her about her sister's lives, so Piper's struggle was something she knew about. Grams was all for letting her move on from the life she once had, so it wasn't easy to get anything. The day Grams had come back up from a visit, to tell her and her mother the great news, and how it was a victory after a long battle, she couldn't have been happier.

So she found herself asking, what if? What if Piper had permanently divorced Leo all those years back?

That day was one of the worst, when she found out that Leo had become an elder. That wasn't something she wanted to know, or even had to beat out of her grandmother. It was big news Up There, that Leo had left his family to become an Elder. And the mysterious man from the future that happened to become her nephew. Even Grams, who had a sixth sense didn't see that one coming.

Refocusing on her niece, she wished she could have the chance to have this experience for herself.

"She's beautiful," she said, and she couldn't help but smile widely, as Melinda opened her eyes, and smiled back at her. She had to restrain tears of happiness. She couldn't believe how much this little person looked like her sister and brother in law. She was a perfect mix, where as Wyatt was mostly Leo, and Chris was mostly Piper.

Melinda started to cry. Piper's attention was completely on her daughter now.

Prue couldn't believe how much Piper had changed. Just a year before she had died, Prue remembered the time where they were temporary parents to baby Matthew. Kids were the furthest thing from Piper's mind. As Piper took her crying daughter from her, and gently rocked her soothingly back and forth, she seemed like such a natural. Melinda's crying began to calm down, and she rested into the crook of her mother's arm.

"Probably just wanted her Momma," Piper grinned, and noticed that her long estranged sister was now staring at her, "What?"

"You're a natural," Prue repeated exactly what she had been thinking.

"Thanks," Piper said, "I've got the stretch marks to prove it."

"What can I do to help you?" Prue asked.

Piper placed Melinda into the bassinet, and turned back to Prue. Piper turned on a night light, and they quietly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" she suggested, "It's been an emotional day. Tomorrow you can come to the club with me. I'll need some help there."

"The club," Prue nodded, "I'm surprised you still have it. I thought you'd own a restaurant by now."

"It's been a thought in my head," Piper admitted, "A tiny thought. Every time I cook, I remember how much I love it, and how great it is to be at the stove without potion ingredients."

"When the time is right, you'll know it," Prue told her, "If and when the time is right."

Piper nodded, and looked towards the bedrooms that had been Paige and Phoebe's.

"Either room is good for you to sleep in," she said, "Both beds are fully made."

"Thanks, Mom," Prue joked, but then her face became more serious, "What about my old bedroom?"

Short of bluntly saying, 'Who's been sleeping in my bed?' like she was a part of Goldie Locks and the Three Bears, she felt the need to ask.

"Um, that would be Paige's."

"If you don't want to…"

"No, its fine," Prue assured her, "I'll…be fine."

"Piper?"

Leo had obviously returned home from his outing with the boys, and Piper could tell he also had the boys, based on the level of chatter that was suddenly coming from downstairs. With the baby possibly sleeping at home, Leo should really know better.

"You make yourself comfortable," she instructed, "Extra pillows and blankets are in the closet."

"Night," Prue said, heading towards her old bedroom.

Piper made her way down the stairs to see Leo and the boys standing in the parlor, Leo taking the boys' jackets off.

"Leo, the baby is asleep," Piper scolded, as she walked down the last set of stairs towards them, "You're lucky she didn't wake up with the noise you made coming in."

"Sorry," Leo said, "After being at ChuckE Cheese for hours, being loud is second nature,"

Leo had taken the boys, along with Coop and Henry, to Chucky Cheese for the day while Piper and her sisters had some sisterly bonding with Prue.

"I see," Piper acknowledged that her sons looked extremely tired, "Wow, you two must have had a good time. Ready for bed?"

"Ready," Wyatt nodded. Piper made a mental note that this kind of event could possibly be the last resort when getting the boys to wind down as it got later proved difficult. Just wear them out until their own body tells them they need sleep.

"Yeah?" Piper grinned, "What about you Chris?"

He wordlessly nodded, and his thumb was instantly in his mouth. It was a habit he had picked up recently when he got really tired. Piper got worried about it, because of the germs that were all around, but she always kept anti-bacterial around to try and fight the chances off. It really didn't matter anyway; a doctor's visit was normal for once every two or so months. Thumb sucking or no, the doctor was a frequent place to visit, so she should probably be less worried, since it was a common habit in someone as young as Chris was.

"Come on, Mommy will get you two changed into your PJ's, and you can go to sleep, okay?" Piper said to them, "But you've got to be quiet, okay? Melly and your Auntie Prue are both sleeping."

They both nodded, and Piper took them both by the hand, and led them upstairs to their bedroom to get them ready for bed.

* * *

The wind blew outside of Prue's window, and she shivered a little, realizing the window was actually open. She briefly wondered why it was open, because it wasn't really that warm of a day out. Piper usually only opened bedroom windows when it was somewhat warm out and Prue really didn't see her walk into the room at all during the day.

She shrugged it off, and pulled herself off of the bed that she knew but barely recognized, and trudged over to the window to close it. She slid it down, and as it locked into place, the silhouette of two yellow bulbs flickered and went out, disappearing into the dark of the night.

It wasn't the reflection of the light bulb inside the room, because the light was still on. It was a little eerie that the yellow disappeared out of nowhere, too. Shaking her head, she closed the blinds, and went back to the bed to get some sleep.

**A/N: Please review. They help a lot in the updating process. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I think I started to get the ball rolling for the actual plot with this one. Thanks for reading. **

**-sapphirerose21-**


End file.
